Mente y cuerpo
by Velia Vasari
Summary: AU Grease. Mycroft, el chico más inteligente de instituto Rydell, desea conseguir una beca para Harvard. Greg, uno de los delincuentes más famosos de la ciudad, tiene un secreto inconfesable. Uno tiene la mente, el otro el cuerpo. Pero lo que los dos tienen claro es que hay que luchar por lo que se quiere.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Muy buenas a todos! **E** **ste fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club".**

Y ya hechos los anuncios oficiales, lo presento.

Es el último fanfic para este reto, que me ha obligado a escribir y a buscármelas de todas las formas posibles para llegar a los plazos establecidos. Para que os hagáis una idea, ahora mismo, escribiendo esto, no tengo terminado el fic. El tema de este último reto era universos alternos y me tocó la película Grease (o Vaselina, creo que la llaman así en latinoamérica). Al principio no se me ocurría nada pero a medida que iba escribiendo se me ocurrió una idea para un fic bastante más largo, aunque no sé si se podría considerar long-fic. Sin embargo como tenía que cumplir con el reto decidí dividirlo en dos partes. La primera será este fic, que debo terminarlo para el día 3 (tranquilos, lo completaré a tiempo), y la segunda la iré publicando las próximas semanas.

 **Advertencias:** Mystrade muuuy lento, tanto que la acción la veréis en la segunda parte. Pero dadle una oportunidad ;).Como está ambientado en los años 50 en EEUU hay homofobia, aunque es algo sobre lo que no me gusta escribir y he intentado disimularlo lo más posible.

Finalmente este fic se lo dedico a Mactans, mi seguidora más fiel, que se merecía un Mystrade después del último Johnlock que escribí ;) ¡Un beso guapa!

Y ahora, a disfrutar.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

—¡No me pueden obligar a hacerlo!—protestó mientras paseaba arriba y abajo por el despacho de la directora.

—Señor Holmes, por favor, cálmese y siéntese.

—¿Acaso entiende lo que me está pidiendo, señora McGee?—continuó ignorando a la mujer sentada tras el escritorio.

—Por supuesto que sí, si no no estaría aguantando su rabieta. Ahora haga el favor de comportarse como el joven educado que es y siéntese—ordenó con un tono de voz que Mycroft no se vio capaz de contradecir.

Volvió a sentarse frente a la directora, aunque de mala gana.

—Búsquense a otro, por favor. No puede someterme a esa tortura.

—Es sólo un deporte, no le estamos pidiendo nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Me ha visto, señora McGee? Estoy gordo. Sería una tortura, incluso mayor de la que ya paso en las clases normales de Educación Física.

—No lo piense de ese modo. Véalo como una oportunidad para quitarse esos pocos kilos de más.

—¿Pocos?—preguntó Mycroft retóricamente levantando una ceja. La gente sólo veía lo que quería ver en determinados momentos.

—De acuerdo, si no quiere mirar por su salud...

—Mi futuro está aquí—dijo Mycroft señalándose la sien, ignorando por completo el comentario de la directora—, no en el cuerpo.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señor Holmes.

Lo dijo de tal forma que hizo saltar las alarmas de Mycroft. Tras pensar detenidamente unos segundos y analizar la situación meticulosamente, llegó a una conclusión.

—¿De qué universidad vendrán a visitarnos?

Era un procedimiento normal que se había introducido desde que Eisenhower asumiera la presidencia: las universidades mandaban representantes por los institutos de las zonas más humildes para captar a los estudiantes más prometedores y proporcionarles una beca. Y Mycroft era el más prometedor del instituto Rydell con muchísima diferencia.

La directora le miró fijamente, negándose a hablar, pero perdió la guerra de miradas.

—Harvard y Princeton.

Mycroft se sintió empalidecer. Las dos mejores universidades del país iban a ir allí, preguntarían por él, y con suerte le querrían como alumno. Era su sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que el escaso sueldo de su padre jamás le permitiría realizar.

—¿Está segura?

—No le pienso mostrar la correspondencia—dijo la directora irónicamente con la intención de molestarle levemente, aunque a Mycroft no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—No, me refiero a que si está segura de que es necesario que me apunte a un deporte.

—Ah—su semblante se relajó—. No creo exagerar si digo que su expediente académico es uno de los mejores del país, pero sabe la importancia que le dan a realizar actividades...

—Estoy en el club de ajedrez—le cortó Mycroft—, el de debate, el de matemáticas, el de canto _a capella_ , el de lenguas clásicas, francés, español, chino; en el club de política, en el de...

—Deportivas—terminó de decir la directora cortando el discurso de Mycroft—. No quieren sólo a gente que trabaje su mente, sino también su cuerpo.

— _Mens sana in corpore sano_ —refunfuñó Mycroft por lo bajo.

—Exacto. Y se lo toman muy en serio—estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, sopesando qué decir. Cuando la directora volvió a hablar su voz era mucho más suave, incluso comprensiva—. Es una oportunidad única para usted. ¿No cree que merece la pena soportar una tortura, según lo llama usted, durante este último año por poder estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del mundo?

Mycroft no respondió de inmediato porque sabía que no tenía alternativa.

—Sí, merece la pena—dijo con un hilo de voz, molesto por tener que ceder.

—Estupendo—la cara de la directora radiaba por la victoria. Seguramente conseguirían mayor presupuesto el año siguiente si alguna universidad le ofrecía la beca—. El entrenador Calhoun le está esperando.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Cuanto antes empiece, mejor.

—Pero ya han terminado las clases.

—¿Y cuándo cree que se hacen las actividades deportivas, señor Holmes?

Le entró el pánico. Sí, deseaba esa beca, ¡pero no quería empezar en ese mismo momento! Buscó excusas desesperadamente, y la directora, con una sonrisa en sus labios, las rechazaba todas.

—Pero no tengo la ropa de deporte aquí.

—Se le proporcionará otra especial.

—¿Y qué ocurre con el resto de clubs? No puedo dejarlos desatendidos.

—Ya están informados y no han presentado ninguna queja.

—¡Mi hermano! Tengo que ocuparme de mi hermano, estará sólo en casa.

—¿Me está diciendo que un joven de 12 años no puede ocuparse de sí mismo?

—No conoce lo suficiente a mi hermano.

—Creo que ha pasado en este despacho más tiempo del recomendado. Créame, le conozco muy bien.

Intentó buscar más excusas, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

—¿Alguna objeción más?

Mycroft boqueó varias veces hasta que se dio por vencido.

—No, señora McGee.

—Entonces vaya a los estadios. El entrenador le dará la ropa que necesita.

—Sí, señora McGee—dijo derrotado mientras salía del despacho.

Cuando llegó al estadio el entrenador le recibió con un fuerte golpe en el hombro que casi le tira al suelo. Le dio una sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos nuevos y le llevó de lado a lado probando deportes en los que pudiera encajar.

En tenis era incapaz de acertarle a la pelota.

En baloncesto le daba patadas al balón. Y en soccer no acertaba a dar ni una patada y siempre tocaba el balón con la mano.

En béisbol consiguió darse a sí mismo con el bate varias veces -menos mal que le habían obligado a ponerse el casco-.

En mini-golf también se dio varias veces con el palo en la espinilla.

En voleibol estaba más tiempo en el suelo que de pie, y la pelota siempre acababa en su cara.

Al final le tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería por la cantidad de sangre que salía de su nariz y tuvieron incluso que darle un calmante para el dolor de la cara. Cuando le permitieron irse de allí, volvió a los estadios, donde el entrenador estaba dirigiendo lo que parecía ser un entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol americano.

—Entrenador—le llamó Mycroft mientras se aseguraba el tapón en la nariz.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor, hijo?—le preguntó, pero con un ojo en el entrenamiento.

—Señor, yo...

—¡McKenzie, ve al lado derecho y sube! ¡Arriba, arriba!—le gritó a uno de los jugadores—. ¿Decías, hijo?

—Creo que será mejor olvidarlo. Conseguiré la beca por mi cuenta, está claro que no puedo obtenerla con este método. No sin morir en el intento, al menos.

—No te rindas, chaval. Siempre hay un deporte perfecto para cada uno, sólo tenemos que tener paciencia y...—volvió su atención bruscamente al campo—¡Garland, la próxima vez que entregues el balón te castigo un mes! ¡Y tú, Sutton, ve hacia atrás, tienes todo el hueco libre!

Mycroft analizó el campo con un solo vistazo y en seguida encontró cuál era el problema.

—Si cambia las posiciones de McKenzie y de Sutton, Garland tendría un pasillo por el ir sin problemas.

El entrenador Calhoun se le quedó mirando unos instantes y en seguida empezó a gritar órdenes.

—McKenzie, intercámbiate por Sutton. Y tú, Sutton, más te vale correr ahora. ¡Desde el principio!

Volvieron a repetir la jugada, y esa vez Garland no tuvo ningún problema con llegar al otro lado y marcar para su equipo.

—A veces algunos no tenemos cabida en los deportes, entrenador. Ha sido un placer—se despidió Mycroft pero antes de que se diera la vuelta el entrenador Calhoun le agarró del brazo.

—Tú de aquí no te mueves, hijo.

—¿Perdón?

El entrenador le estrelló su carpeta contra el pecho y se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

—He encontrado el sitio perfecto para ti. Estudia a los jugadores en lo que queda de entrenamiento.

—¿Para qué?—Mycroft estaba completamente perdido.

—Para que veas sus características y me ayudes a elegir a los más apropiados cuando empiece la prueba de admisión en unos minutos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó otra vez sin encontrar más palabras.

—¿Y tú estás en el equipo de debate?—preguntó de forma retórica—. Tenemos que crear nuevas estrategias para los próximos partidos; el resto de equipos conocen bastante bien nuestras tácticas y este año quiero machacarles.

—¿Nosotros?—esta vez lo preguntó asustado.

—Sí, nosotros. Te nombro mi ayudante oficial. Y ahora, a estudiar a los jugadores.

—Pero entrenador, esto no se considera deporte—dijo señalándose a sí mismo—. Es un trabajo mental, no es lo que buscan los representantes.

—Al contrario, hijo. La estrategia en un partido es tan importante -o incluso más- que el jugador y su capacidad física. Estás haciendo tanto deporte como McKenzie.

Mycroft tenía serias dudas al respecto, pero no dijo nada más y se centró en los jugadores y en los datos que le había entregado el entrenador dentro de la carpeta.

Si esto le ayudaba a conseguir la beca y no tenía que sudar la gota gorda, no sería él quien se quejara.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

—¡Ey, Greg! ¿Estás escuchando o no?

Greg salió de su ensoñación y miró a Anderson con mala cara. Se estaba demasiado a gusto tumbado ahí, en el césped de los estadios bajo la sombra de las gradas, disfrutando de los últimos días de buen tiempo antes de que llegara el frío.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Concierto esta noche de Elvis. ¿Te apuntas?

—Las entradas se agotaron hace semanas, idiota—volvió a tumbarse con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Pero conozco el sitio, y sé cómo nos podemos colar—siguió insistiendo Anderson.

—Y yo puedo coger uno de los coches del taller de la escuela sin que se den cuenta—dijo Dimmock, tan emocionado como Anderson.

A veces se preguntaba por qué él era al único del grupo al que llamaban por su nombre.

—Venga, va—desistió Greg mientras se estiraba. Intentaba parecer desinteresado, pero por dentro admitía que tenía muchas ganas de ir a un concierto de Elvis Presley.

—¿Llevamos alguna chica?

—Ni de coña. Sally está enfadada conmigo—admitió Anderson.

—¡Entonces es tu culpa que las Pink Ladies no me hayan hablado hoy!—le reprochó Dimmock.

—¿Tanta pena te da que Irene no te insultara hoy?

—¡Pues sí!

—Os dije que no era buena idea liarse con ellas—dijo Greg con tono aburrido.

—Tú cállate, que tu historial con Molly no es mejor que el mío con Sally.

Greg se sentó de un movimiento y señaló a Anderson con el dedo.

—¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no pasó nada con ella? Dejad el tema en paz.

—Yo sigo diciendo que le dio un gatillazo—dijo Dimmock, y Anderson se unió a las risas de su amigo.

—Hacedme un favor e idos a la mierda.

Greg se marchó enfadado, ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos. Que fueran un grupo de delincuentes no significaba que no se sintiera herido por sus comentarios. Si sólo supieran lo que pasó de verdad en esa "cita" con Molly no volverían a hablarle, estaba seguro.

Sí, eso había empezado como una cita. Pero Molly, aunque pareciera la chica más despistada de las Pink Ladies, en realidad era la más lista. No se comieron ni media hamburguesa cuando ella le preguntó por qué la usaba de tapadera. Greg casi se murió por atragantamiento y tuvo que beberse toda la copa de batido para calmar la tos. Intentó negarlo al principio con todas la excusas que se le ocurrían, pero Molly las echaba por tierra una tras otra. Al final no le quedó más remedio que confesarlo por primera vez en su vida, listo para una lluvia de insultos y chantajes.

Pero no, lo único que hizo Molly fue abrazarle en el desierto parque.

Así se convirtió en su confidente, en su mejor amiga, en la única persona en el mundo que sabía que estaba enamorado del chico más inteligente e infravalorado: Mycroft Holmes. Era el único motivo por el que seguía yendo al instituto, aunque no fuera a más de tres clases a la semana.

Todo empezó como una pequeña obsesión durante el primer año, el típico juego de meterse con el más raro. El segundo año dejó a un lado ese juego cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de que en vez de sentirse ofendido cuando Mycroft le insultaba tras hacerle una broma, se sentía nervioso. Después de eso y poco a poco empezó a fijarse en sus labios, en sus ojos increíblemente azules, en sus pecas, en su cabello castaño rojizo tan cuidado y aparentemente suave, en su físico. Era una de las cosas por las que le molestaban, incluso él mismo lo hizo en primero, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar a esas alturas era en que le hacía adorable.

Hubo una vez, en tercero, que no pudo resistirlo y le defendió del grupo de delincuentes del instituto vecino. Se imaginó que Mycroft se daría cuenta de que había cambiado, que podrían ser amigos, o simplemente algo que pudiera usar para hablar con él en los pasillos. No podía aspirar a nada más si no quería que le marginaran sus amigos o el resto de la gente, y sería feliz sólo hablando con él. Sin embargo Mycroft le dijo enfadado que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, y menos de un don nadie como él.

Jamás se había sentido tan dolido, pero le abrió los ojos. Aunque pudiera hablar con él, o en el más improbable de los casos entablar una mínima amistad, no estaba a su altura. Mycroft, que era el más inteligente que había conocido nunca, el más educado, el más fuerte tras soportar años y años de acoso por sus compañeros y aun así mirarles con la cabeza bien alta, no sacaría nada bueno juntándose con un delincuente como él.

Greg no estaba a gusto con su vida. No estaba a gusto con su grupo de amigos delincuentes, con las peleas con su madre por no querer terminar los estudios o por acabar en comisaría de cuando en cuando. Quería cambiar, pero no tenía ninguna motivación para ello. Y aunque lo hiciera, no serviría de nada. No podría terminar el instituto aunque se matara a estudiar, no servía para eso. No podía deshacerse de sus amigos, que aunque eran como eran, le habían acompañado desde el colegio. Era tradición estar con ellos. Su madre no vería más allá de su vida delincuente. No podía convertirse en una mejor persona, lo tenía asumido. Y aunque también tenía asumido que Mycroft le odiaba, su corazón no podía dejar de amarle, por más que lo intentara.

Su vida era una mierda.

Con paso lento se acercó a la valla del campo de fútbol americano, donde estaban entrenando. El reflejo del sol le reveló algo que jamás imaginó ver allí, lo único que hacía que su corazón empezara a latir más deprisa. Corriendo fue a donde estaban los jugadores suplentes y llamó a un viejo amigo suyo y vecino, John Watson.

—¡John!—el chico se giró nada más oír su nombre y con una sonrisa se apresuró a acercarse a la valla.

—Greg, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por fin te quieres tomar en serio los estudios?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no.

—Ah—soltó John un poco decepcionado—, pensé que querías presentarte a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Qué hace Holmes al lado del entrenador?

—¿Holmes?—se giró para ver a Mycroft, quien estaba de espaldas centrado en las pruebas, y se rascó detrás de la cabeza—. La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro, sólo sé que nada más llegar, hemos mejorado bastante. Supongo que el entrenador le quiere como ayudante.

—¿Por qué?—se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba embelesado a Mycroft. Sabía que odiaba los deportes, no tenía ningún sentido. Pero alguna razón debía haber y deseaba saberla.

—Ni idea, Greg. Oye, deberías pensar lo de presentarte a las pruebas.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Greg volviendo a la realidad, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y en la ropa deportiva que llevaba Mycroft.

—Que deberías presentarte a las pruebas.

Tenía la palabra "no" en la boca, pero en el último momento se calló. Era una oportunidad única que se había presentado sin esperarlo y la tenía que aprovechar. Si le admitían en el equipo, sería la única manera de poder acercarse a Mycroft sin levantar sospechas. Aunque lo único que consiguiera a cambio fuera una mirada de desdén. Lo prefería mil veces a que le ignorara.

—¿Sabes? Puede que no sea una mala idea.

La cara de sorpresa de John no tenía precio.

—¿En serio? Digo, ¡es fantástico!

—¿Cuándo terminan?

—Mañana.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana—se despidió Greg dándole un toque a la valla.

—Asegúrate de venir descansado, son más duras de lo que parecen.

—Daré lo mejor de mí—dijo con un último vistazo a Mycroft, quien seguía de espaldas.

Sí, daría lo mejor de sí mismo, por poco que fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El día se presentaba caluroso y despejado. Greg desenterró la ropa deportiva con el logo del instituto de su apenas utilizada taquilla -cuya combinación tuvo que preguntar en secretaría-, se cambió en el baño y se dirigió a los estadios para presentarse a las pruebas del equipo de fútbol americano. Los demás alumnos que también se presentaban le miraban de reojo en los vestuarios, mientras se ponían rápidamente el equipamiento de protección. Algunos incluso parecían tener miedo. Idiotas.

Fue el primero en salir de los vestuarios y para su sorpresa Molly estaba esperándole fuera, con su chaqueta de las Pink Ladies, los brazos cruzados y cara de muy pocos amigos.

—Greg Lestrade, ¿se puede saber por qué no me has dicho nada de las pruebas?

—Esto... ¿No he tenido tiempo?

Molly le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hasta debajo de las gradas, donde nadie les podía escuchar.

—Los chicos están muy enfadados contigo.

—Ya lo sé—refunfuñó Greg—. No es mi culpa. Les dije que no podía ir al concierto y aun así se presentaron en mi casa. Ya sabes cómo se pone mi madre cuando... Bueno, da igual.

La cara de Molly se suavizó, pero siguió con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que se rumorea? ¿Mycroft es el ayudante del entrenador?

Greg agradeció el cambio de tema, no le gustaba hablar de su familia, aunque tampoco estaba completamente cómodo hablando de Mycroft. Bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

—Le vi ayer con mis propios ojos. No he podido resistirme.

—Me lo imaginaba. Y me parece una muy buena idea.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó curioso.

—¡Claro! Quién sabe, a lo mejor estás hecho para el fútbol y acabas siendo jugador profesional.

Greg se echó a reír, conmovido por el optimismo de su amiga.

—No te hagas ilusiones, no soy bueno para nada. Dudo bastante que pase las pruebas.

—No digas eso, Greg. Todo el mundo es bueno en algo. Puede que tu futuro no esté en los estudios, sino en los deportes.

—Mira, déjalo, ¿quieres?Me vas a contagiar tu optimismo y luego me deprimiré cuando me echen a patadas del campo.

—Idiota—le dijo Molly cariñosamente con un suave puñetazo en el brazo, gesto que Greg le devolvió.

—Pink Lady.

—Eso no es un insulto.

—Para mí, sí. ¿Al final os llevaron los chicos al concierto?

—Vinieron a por nosotras cuando les dejaste plantados. Estuvieron toda la noche quejándose.

—Que se enfaden. No me importa.

—No mientas.

Greg suspiró de cansancio. No entendía cómo Molly podía leerle tan bien. Temblaría continuamente si fueran novios.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? No entenderían que quisiera descansar para rendir lo máximo posible. ¿Y cómo les explico mi repentino deseo de participar en algo del instituto? No, sólo me metería en problemas.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo te apoyo—le aseguró con una sonrisa y un apretón en el hombro.

—No sabes cuánto lo aprecio, de verdad. Y me voy ya, que no quiero llegar tarde—se puso el casco y echó a correr hacia el campo.

—¡Buena suerte!—le deseó Molly con un grito.

Se lo agradeció con un gesto de la mano y en seguida se centró en la tarea que tenía por delante.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Mycroft no terminaba de creérselo. Miraba una y otra vez el nombre de la lista, pero no cambiaba. No era una alucinación. Greg Lestrade se presentaba a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo.

—Entrenador, ¿seguro que la lista está bien?

—Por cuarta vez, sí, está perfectamente. Yo mismo he copiado los nombres.

—Pero Lestrade está puesto. Ni siquiera viene a clase, no debería tener derecho a presentarse.

—Está matriculado, es más que suficiente. ¿Y le has visto alguna vez en clase de Educación Física? Merece la pena darle la oportunidad.

No, no se había fijado en clase de Educación Física. Pero se acordaba muy bien de las fechorías que le hizo en primer año, de la humillación que tuvo que soportar por su culpa cuando le vio derrotado por la banda de delincuentes. Del dolor que le habían provocado él y sus amigos desde que pisó el instituto.

Empezaron con el entrenamiento, al que Mycroft no hizo mucho caso, y pronto pasaron a las pruebas de admisión. Tenía la esperanza de que no se presentara, a fin de cuentas era un delincuente, pero allí estaba riéndose con John Watson. Había crecido desde la última vez que le vio, y si no fuera porque conocía su trayectoria de primera mano se podría decir que era un estudiante cualquiera más.

Todos los solicitantes se pusieron en fila frente al entrenador y él. Evitó por todos los medios posibles mirar a Lestrade, y lo consiguió hasta que le tocó hacer las pruebas individuales. Tenía que admitir que era el mejor con diferencia.

Era veloz, tenía mucha resistencia, no cometía ninguna falta y cuando llegaron las pruebas conjuntas se vio que podía trabajar en equipo sin molestar a nadie. Y por si eso fuera poco, tenía presencia. Su figura se imponía ante la de los demás, no porque fuera más alto, que no lo era, sino por su carisma natural. El entrenador no paraba de sonreír y más de una vez le guiñó el ojo cuando Greg hacía un buen movimiento.

Tendrían que meterle en el equipo.

No tardaron mucho en decidir quiénes serían los demás aceptados, y le tocó a Mycroft decir sus nombres. Cuando nombró a Lestrade ni siquiera le miró, y pretendía pasarse así el resto de entrenamientos.

Iba a marcharse cuando notó una presencia a su lado.

—Hola, Mycroft—oyó que le decía Lestrade.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó de mala gana y sin mirarle. No le habría contestado siquiera, pero como ayudante del entrenador era su responsabilidad. Empezaba a dudar que la beca requiriera tantísimo esfuerzo por su parte.

—Sólo quería agradecerte que me metierais en el equipo.

—No ha sido por gusto. Es por el equipo.

—Ya, suponía algo así—Mycroft le echó una rápida mirada mientras terminaba de recoger. Estaba rojo a causa del calor y el esfuerzo físico y tenía algunos mechones negros pegados a la frente por el sudor.

—Si eso es todo, me voy—no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con él.

—En realidad no. Quería disculparme.

Mycroft se quedó congelado en el sitio cuando oyó esas palabras. ¿Lestrade, disculparse? ¿Acaso estaba en un universo alternativo?

—¿Disculparte?—preguntó lentamente, esta vez sí mirándole fijamente.

—Por mi comportamiento en primero. Era un imbécil que quería encajar, pero no es excusa por todo lo que te hice. Ni tampoco excusa lo que te hicieron los demás.

Y lo que le seguían haciendo de vez en cuando, pero no pensaba decírselo a Lestrade.

—¿Algo más?

Lestrade pareció perdido durante unos segundos, pero en seguida se recuperó. Aunque le dio la impresión de que estaba triste.

—Tenía la esperanza de poder dejar todo eso atrás y empezar de cero.

Mycroft le miró a los ojos, sin pestañear, penando si pegar a un integrante del equipo repercutiría en la obtención de la beca.

—Acepto tus disculpas, pero no deseo "empezar de cero". Conozco bien a los de tu calaña.

El rostro de Lestrade no cambió, no mostró si esas palabras tuvieron algún efecto en él. Pero no le importaba. Sólo quería devolverle un poco del daño que le había hecho.

—Lo respeto—dijo Lestrade solemnemente—. Si en algún momento cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Créeme, no cambiaré de opinión.

Y sin esperar otro comentario más, se marchó del campo de fútbol americano hacia el despacho del entrenador. Estuvieron preparando nuevas estrategias para esa temporada y para sus sorpresa se le daba mejor de lo que pensó en un principio, y antes de darse cuenta tenía que volver a casa.

Llegó justo a tiempo para cenar. Su madre le recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Era una mujer preciosa, o al menos eso era lo que siempre había pensado. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, unas facciones redondeadas y unos pómulos altos envidiables, pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos azules que reflejaban su gran inteligencia.

Era uno de sus ejemplos a seguir. Fue una de las primeras mujeres en asistir a una facultad de matemáticas, y la primera mujer en publicar manuales universitarios y algunos ensayos sobre la situación de la mujer en los campos científicos y su importancia para el futuro desarrollo de las ciencias puras. Habría tenido una carrera brillante, pero lo dejó todo de lado cuando él nació. Siempre la había oído decir que la sociedad no estaba preparada para una madre inteligente y trabajadora, y aunque de vez en cuando publicaba algunos artículos y seguía trabajando en casa, Mycroft sabía que si no le hubieran tenido habría llegado muy lejos. Nunca se había sentido responsable, a fin de cuentas su madre fue quien tomó la decisión de centrarse en su familia, pero en parte quería tener éxito en su carrera profesional para reconocer y agradecerle ese sacrificio a su madre.

—Mi guapo entrenador. ¿Cómo han ido las pruebas?

Un sabor amargo se le instauró en la garganta al recordar a Lestrade.

—Bien. Tenemos un buen equipo este año. El entrenador está muy emocionado.

—Me alegro mucho cielo. Hoy papá va a tardar en llegar, así que empezaremos a cenar sin él. Llama a Sherlock, a lo mejor a ti te hace más caso.

Dejó la cartera encima de su cama y llamó a la puerta de al lado.

—¿Sherlock?

—Ocupado—respondió desde su habitación.

Mycroft ya se conocía la escena, así que entró sin esperar a que le diera permiso -que conociendo a su hermano, sería nunca-. Como siempre, la habitación de Sherlock estaba echa un desastre, te podías encontrar los objetos más disparatados en los sitios más insospechados. En ese momento su hermano estaba observando una pecera llena de un líquido verde.

—La cena está lista.

—Ocupado.

—¿Has hecho los deberes para mañana?

—Aburrido.

—Es tu futuro el que te estás jugando—le recriminó, pero su hermano le ignoró—. Hablé el otro día con la directora. Al parecer pasas mucho tiempo en su despacho. ¿Lo saben papá y mamá?

—Obviamente no, si no estaría fuera quitando hierbajos hasta que me sangraran las manos.

—Y harían bien—cerró la puerta tras sí, asegurándose que su madre no les estaba escuchando desde la cocina. Era lo malo de vivir en una casa pequeña, no tenías mucha intimidad—. En serio, Sherlock, debes tomarte el instituto más en serio. Si no se lo quieres decir a papá y mamá, por lo menos dímelo a mí.

—¿De la misma forma que me has dicho que me dejarás solo y te irás a Harvard?

Quiso preguntarle cómo se había enterado, pero era un caso perdido. Él también lo habría averiguado si estuviera en su lugar.

—Eso es distinto. Además, aún no me han ofrecido la beca.

—Lo que digas. Me pregunto cómo papá y mamá se creen tus mentiras.

Mycroft suspiró de desesperación.

—No les he mentido en ningún momento y lo sabes.

—Por favor—resopló Sherlock prestándole atención por primera vez—, nadie se cree que disfrutas del deporte. O que es un estímulo intelectual.

Era cierto que no le había dicho toda la verdad sobre su puesto como ayudante del entrenador a sus padres, pero era porque no podía decirles que era para conseguir una beca en una universidad casi en la otra punta del país. Estarían destrozados, querían que fuera a una universidad más cercana que se pudieran permitir, su padre sobre todo era muy orgulloso con el tema del dinero. Habían conseguido todo trabajando duro y querían pagarle los estudios con su esfuerzo.

—Me encargaré de decirles todo cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ahora no lo es—Sherlock volvió a resoplar y se giró para mirar otra vez la pecera—. No te voy a abandonar, Sherlock. Si consigo la beca podrás ir a verme siempre que quieras, e incluso estoy seguro de que podrías colarte en los laboratorios de química.

Eso captó la completa atención de Sherlock, quien de repente tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Pero sólo te ayudaré si mantienes la boca cerrada.

Sherlock pareció dudar unos segundos, pero los dos sabían que acabaría cediendo.

—Está bien. Pero tú tampoco puedes decirles nada a papá y a mamá de mis visitas a la directora.

—Trato hecho. Y ahora a cenar antes de que mamá empiece a sospechar.

Aun a pesar de todo, estuvieron toda la cena lanzándose indirectas, su madre ajena a todo. Era una mujer muy feliz e inocente.

Cuando Mycroft les deseó a todos buenas noches volvió a su habitación, hizo rápidamente todos los deberes para el día siguiente y repasó las tácticas del equipo, lo que irremediablemente le llevó a pensar en Lestrade.

Era un delincuente, y siempre lo sería. Tenía la sensación de que alguna razón oculta le hizo pedirle perdón, no era posible que lo hubiera hecho simplemente por estar arrepentido. Las personas como él no cambiaban, no se arrepentían, pero por más que pensaba no encontraba esa razón oculta.

¿Y qué era eso de empezar de cero? Definitivamente Lestrade quería algo de él, o quería que tuvieran la confianza suficiente para hacer algo. No había más posibilidades.

Lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir la beca y salir de esa ciudad sin futuro.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Greg había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que ese día no fuera uno en los que su madre estaba de mal humor, que cada vez escaseaban más.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes tan tarde? ¿Otra vez has salido con esos que llamas amigos?

Tiró la cartera prácticamente vacía en su pequeño cuarto, donde no entraba nada más que la cama, una pequeña cómoda y un bloque de madera que él mismo había tallado para que hiciera de mesilla de noche.

—Vengo del instituto—respondió sin ganas, sabiendo que lo le iba a creer.

—Es la mentira menos creíble que me has dicho en años—le reprochó su madre, mientras se maquillaba en el baño para ir a trabajar—. Si vas a mentir, al menos di algo creíble.

—Me he presentado a las pruebas del equipo de fútbol...

—Está bien, si no me quieres decir dónde has estado, allá tú. Mierda, ya llego tarde.

Su madre pasó como una centella hasta su habitación, solo un poco más grande que la suya, y salió casi al momento con el uniforme del nuevo restaurante de comida rápida que habían abierto cerca de allí.

—Si te duchas no uses el agua caliente.

Y como de costumbre se fue sin despedirse. Greg se dejó caer derrotado en el único sofá del piso y ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse a encender la televisión. Cada vez era más deprimente ir a esa casa noche tras noche. Menos mal que se había duchado en los vestuarios o habría tenido que ir a casa de Molly, como ocurrió hacía unas semanas. Y aunque tuviera que hacerlo, no se habría movido. No tenía ganas de nada, ni de cenar. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba veía la cara de odio de Mycroft y el corazón se le rompía un poco más. Sabía que no tenía que haber esperado otra reacción por su parte, pero una cosa era imaginar esa mirada y otra muy distinta sufrirla en la realidad.

Odiaba esos días. Sabía lo que haría a continuación, ir a la despensa "secreta" de su madre y robarle una botella de alcohol. Pero estaba harto, y más de tener que aguantar después los gritos de su madre. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba: acudir a la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Descolgó el teléfono de la cocina y marcó el número que cada vez se le hacía más familiar.

—¿Diga?—preguntó un hombre al otro lado.

—Me gustaría hablar con Molly, por favor.

—¿De parte de quién?

Su mala fama era conocida en toda la ciudad, y si daba su nombre el padre de Molly se escandalizaría. Así que habían acordado un nombre en clave.

—Soy Scott, señor Hooper.

—¡Molly, Scott al teléfono!—oyó que gritaba el padre en la lejanía—. Y no estés mucho rato que por la mañana no habrá quien te levante.

—¿Greg?—preguntó Molly tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Ey, hola.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy—admitió.

—¿Tu madre otra vez?

—Siempre es igual. Eso ya no me importa.

—¿Entonces...? Oh. ¿Has hablado con Mycroft?—preguntó preocupada.

—Me odia, Molly.

—Oh, Greg, cuánto lo siento. Pero seguro que...

—No intentes suavizarlo, no viste su cara cuando me acerqué a hablarle.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le pedí perdón, y le pregunté si podíamos empezar de cero—soltó una carcajada seca y amarga—. Qué idiota soy.

—Por lo menos te has disculpado, ese es un gran paso.

—Para él no significa nada, estoy seguro.

—Vamos, Greg, no es para tanto. Ha sufrido acoso mucho tiempo, y aunque tú ya no le molestes no puedes esperar que lo olvide todo de un día para otro.

—Lo sé, pero...

—No, no te pongas pesimista. Te lo prohíbo.

Lo dijo con una voz tan mandona que consiguió hacer reír un poco a Greg.

—¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir?—preguntó con sorna.

—Ayudándote.

—Ya, como si fuera tan fácil.

—Tienes que demostrarle que has cambiado de verdad, que no eres un delincuente.

—Hay un pequeño problema: lo soy.

—No, no lo eres. Esa es la imagen que le muestras a los demás, pero no lo eres realmente.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay? Es lo que todos piensan y no va a cambiar.

—No cambia porque tú no te esfuerzas. Dios, Greg, qué complicado eres a veces. Menos mal que me tienes a mí.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. Te vas a volcar en los entrenamientos, empezando mañana mismo. Y el próximo paso será volver a clase. A todas, sin excepción.

—¿A todas? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Estaré completamente perdido!

—Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes. Así que vete a dormir que mañana será un duro día. Pásate a buscarme a las 7, ¿vale? ¡Hasta mañana!

Le colgó y Greg se echó a reír. Era cierto, ¿qué haría él sin Molly?

Cenó las sobras del día anterior y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se fue animado a dormir, esperando con ilusión la mañana siguiente. Le demostraría a Mycroft que era diferente, aunque le costase meses hacerlo.

* * *

Mañana por la mañana (en el horario español) subiré los dos capítulos siguientes, y con suerte para la tarde-noche estará terminado. ¡Gracias por leer, seguir leyendo, darle a fav, follow y/o dejar review! :D


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Pasaron los meses y Mycroft no hacía más que preguntarse en qué universo alternativo había acabado.

Fue con miedo a los primeros días de entrenamiento con el nuevo equipo, e incluso tenía pesadillas en las que Lestrade le humillaba delante de todos en el campo de fútbol. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas disfrutaba cada vez más de los entrenamientos y no solo Lestrade no le hacía nada, sino que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Estaba concentrado en cada uno de los entrenamientos y solamente hablaba con John Watson, con quien cada vez se le veía más a menudo, hasta en los pasillos. Y esa era otra. Había vuelto a asistir a las clases. No coincidían en ninguna, por suerte -estaba seguro de que se reiría de él en cuanto contestara una pregunta-, pero era de lo único que se hablaba en los pasillos y en la cafetería.

Había muchas teorías de por qué ese cambio repentino en su comportamiento. Algunos decían que la policía le había amenazado con arrestarle en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad si no se convertía en un ciudadano modelo. Otros opinaban que era un efecto secundario de la recientemente llamada comida rápida, esa comida grasienta que servían en las cafeterías y que a Mycroft tanto le repugnaban. Tantas hamburguesas y batidos le habían afectado al cerebro y había desarrollado una doble personalidad. También estaban los que creían que era un experimento de los extraterrestres, pero la más inverosímil de todas era la que apoyaban la mayoría de las chicas del instituto Rydell: había cambiado por amor. Ni siquiera merecía la pena sopesarlo como una posibilidad.

Fuera como fuese, Mycroft se encontró un día con la realidad: estaba obsesionado con Lestrade. Pero era por una buena razón, tenía que estar pendiente por si volvía a dar señales de su vieja identidad. Era el instinto de supervivencia. Jamás le engañaría como a algunos de sus compañeros, sabía que era incapaz de cambiar. Tarde o temprano estallaría una pelea que acabase en el hospital, llegarían los policías para interrogarle en comisaría sobre un robo o se encontrarían con todas las billeteras de los vestuarios vacías. Sin embargo, para su desesperación, ese día parecía estar cada vez más lejos, y Mycroft tenía cosas más importantes a las que prestar atención.

Como el partido contra los tiburones de Cheyenne. Sí, habían ganado todos los que habían tenido hasta ese momento, pero si ganaban estaría un paso más cerca de la ansiada beca. Si perdían esperaba que los jugadores no estuvieran muy cansados, porque tendrían que correr mucho para que no les pillara.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

La última patada del partido. Respiró hondo y miró fijamente el balón ovalado. No escuchaba el bullicio de las gradas ni veía los potentes focos que iluminaban el campo. Sólo existían el árbitro, el balón y él mismo.

Escuchó el pitido. Una zancada, dos zancadas; le parecía estar yendo a cámara lenta. Dio la patada más fuerte de su repertorio, aquella que tantas veces había ensayado con John en los entrenamientos, y observó el resultado conteniendo el aliento.

El balón salió volando en línea recta, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Su trayectoria no parecía tener fin, hasta que finalmente sobrepasó por el medio las barras amarillas.

—¡Los escorpiones de Rydell ganan!—oyó que anunciaba el presentador y de repente sintió un montón de manos sobre él, algunos abrazos, y finalmente a sus compañeros saltando en corrillo alrededor de él.

Celebró junto a sus compañeros y en un momento de debilidad miró a Mycroft. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como esa sonrisa sincera, no la falsa que tenía siempre. Algunos empujones le hicieron apartar la vista, y en parte lo agradeció. Si Mycroft se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando, todo el esfuerzo de los últimos meses sería en vano.

Había sido un suplicio, no lo iba a negar. Estar tan cerca de aquel al que amaba y obligarse a no mirarle. Tenía que demostrar que podía cambiar, que podía cumplir con sus responsabilidades, y para ello tenía que ignorarle. Así le demostraba que había pasado página de su vida delincuente y de abusón, o al menos eso le había asegurado Molly. Y las clases tampoco estaban resultando sencillas, aun a pesar de ser las más fáciles del año. Si no fuera por Molly ni siquiera estaría llegando al aprobado raspado, pero no podía contar siempre con ella para que le ayudara. De vez en cuando iba a casa de John, que aunque iba a un curso menos que él le ayudaba con algunas nociones básicas de las asignaturas.

No se enteró cuándo llegaron a los vestuarios o cuándo se desvistió para meterse en las duchas. Se obligó a no mirar a ninguno más abajo del torso, ni siquiera al ombligo. Le encantaban los ombligos, se moría por saber cómo sería el de Mycroft: hundido, redondo, más ovalado... No, mejor dejar de pensar en ello. Fue el primero en terminar de ducharse y dejó que sus compañeros siguieran celebrando en las duchas. Se puso ropa limpia y se fue de allí sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera del entrenador. Si veía a Mycroft querría felicitarle por su estrategia, y muy en el fondo fantaseaba con que le elogiara por esa patada decisiva. Pero no, no podía ser. Debía ayudar a ganar más partidos y una vez demostrara de lo que era capaz, hablaría con él.

Se colgó la bolsa de deporte al hombro y se dirigió a su casa caminando por el arcén de la carretera. Pasaron varios coches a su lado, no prestándole atención a ninguno de ellos, hasta que unos pitidos insistentes le obligaron a darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?—les preguntó Greg sin ocultar su mal humor.

Dimmock conducía uno de los coches descapotables del taller de la escuela, y Anderson estaba sentado sobre el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

—Ey, ¿qué modo de saludar es ese? Sólo te hemos ido a ver al partido—comentó Anderson.

—Muy bueno el tiro final—agregó Dimmock.

Greg en seguida sospechó. No era solamente porque llevaban meses sin hablarle, sino porque cuando esos dos se volvían amables algo iba a pasar, y no precisamente bueno.

—Gracias, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros—se giró para seguir andando por el arcén, pero Dimmock se puso a su altura con el coche.

—Tu casa está muy lejos—insistió Dimmock—. Súbete, anda. Llegarás antes.

—¿Qué parte de lo que he dicho no habéis entendido?

—Está bien, está bien. Queríamos disculparnos, ¿vale?—admitió Anderson—. Hemos sido unos capullos contigo.

—Y eso es quedarse corto.

—¿No estás harto de ser un niño bueno y responsable? Yo lo estaría.

—No, no lo estoy ni lo voy a estar.

—Te pedimos perdón por el comentario de Molly—dijo Dimmock como si aquello solucionara todo.

—No lo entendéis, ¿verdad? No es por eso. Quiero sacarme el instituto y conseguir un trabajo decente, por lo que no puedo juntarme con vosotros.

—Mírale, unos meses en clase y ya habla como si fuera un pomposo y respetable hombre de negocios—se mofó Dimmock.

—¿Pero qué tenemos de malo? ¿Tenemos algo malo, Dimmock?

—No, absolutamente nada.

—Debemos hacerle entrar en razón.

—Sí, es lo que debemos.

—Dejadme en paz—dijo Greg, ya con poca paciencia.

—No, Greg, no lo haremos. Para que veas que venimos en son de paz te queremos regalar esto.

Le lanzaron un pequeño objeto envuelto en un trapo de cuadros azules. Lo desenvolvió y se encontró con un reloj de bolsillo que parecía de oro.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?—preguntó con curiosidad y con cierta reticencia.

—¿Es que siempre tienes que pensar mal de nosotros? Te lo hemos comprado con la mejor de las intenciones y dudas.

—Ni siquiera tiene una caja para guardarlo.

—Con lo que nos ha costado no podíamos comprar también la caja—repuso Dimmock, al parecer no tan ofendido como Anderson.

Greg lo miró detenidamente. No le gustaban demasiado los relojes de bolsillo, eran demasiado del siglo pasado, pero se veía que era de buena calidad. Y parecían estar diciendo la verdad. Además, habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, no podía dudar de ellos tan a la ligera.

—Gracias, pero no significa que vaya a volver a ir con vosotros.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Te quieres subir entonces o no?—preguntó Dimmock y Greg lo pensó durante unos segundos—. ¿No? Bien, te dejo aquí tirado para que te pelees con unos camioneros.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero me lleváis directamente a casa.

Se subió al coche de un salto y disfrutó de la brisa del inminente invierno y de la charla intrascendente. Porque por mucho que quisiera cambiar, en el fondo los seguía considerando sus amigos.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Que ganaran el último partido no significaba que pudieran relajarse en los entrenamientos sino todo lo contrario. Siguiendo los consejos de Mycroft, el entrenador Calhoun había endurecido los ejercicios y los jugadores acababan incluso más cansados que en un partido. Pero lo necesitaban si querían ganar contra las ardillas de Ferguson. Eran los más difíciles de vencer, no habían perdido en más de cinco años. Sin embargo Mycroft estaba convencido, tras ver una y otra vez los vídeos que tenían de ellos, de haber dado con una táctica infalible pero que requería bastante desgaste físico de los jugadores. Pero merecería la pena, estaba seguro.

Al terminar una de las más duras jornadas de entrenamiento y tras haber recogido todas las carpetas con sus anotaciones, Mycroft vio a la directora McGee acercarse al campo con un hombre trajeado que no reconocía. En seguida su corazón empezó a latir deprisa, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Sus deducciones no fallaban nunca -excepto con Lestrade, era la excepción a toda regla-, y no iba a permitir que empezaran a hacerlo.

—¿Señor Holmes?

—¿Sí, directora McGee?

—Le presento al señor Theodore Wilson, de la universidad de Harvard.

—Un placer conocerle, señor Holmes—dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la mano.

Mycroft le estrechó la mano sin dudarlo. Era un hombre alto, robusto, con mucha fuerza en las manos. Tenía los ojos pequeños, como los de un ratón, el pelo cortado al estilo militar, y todos los tics que había observado en sus manos y el dobladillo del traje indicaban que si no había estado en la guerra, tenía una estrecha relación con la marina estadounidense. Lo que podía hacer en Harvard, se le escapaba. Y no soportaba que eso ocurriera.

—Igualmente, señor Wilson. ¿A qué debo el placer?—preguntó inocentemente.

—Creo que sabe perfectamente por qué estoy aquí. ¿Le importaría acompañarnos al despacho de su directora, por favor?

—Por supuesto—accedió Mycroft de buena gana y siguió a los dos adultos hacia el recinto de la escuela.

Una vez en el despacho la directora se quedó en la puerta.

—Les dejaré a solas. Si necesitan algo, estaré fuera con mi secretaria.

—Gracias, señora McGee—le agradeció el hombre antes de cerrar bien la puerta.

Se sentó en la butaca de la directora y tardó varios segundos en hablar.

—No me andaré con rodeos, joven. He visto su expediente, sus grados, he conocido la opinión sobre usted de sus compañeros de grupos y me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando ganaron el último partido. Por su ayuda, debo añadir.

—Sólo le di algunos consejos al entrenador—dijo modestamente, aunque ninguno de los dos se creían que lo decía de verdad.

—Desde que usted se unió al equipo, no han perdido ni un partido. Están en las primeras posiciones del ranking por primera vez en siete años, una hazaña impresionante.

—Gracias, señor.

—He hablado con algunos de mis colegas en Harvard, y todos estamos de acuerdo en algo. Le queremos en nuestra universidad el año que viene.

El corazón de Mycroft se llenó de orgullo y felicidad. Por fin, ¡por fin se hacía realidad por lo que tanto había trabajado y sufrido!

—Es un honor que me haya considerado un candidato apto, señor Wilson. Supongo que a continuación me ofrecerá la beca de ayuda especial.

—Así es. El Gobierno financiará sus estudios y su manutención a cambio de una pequeña remuneración.

—¿Remuneración?—preguntó Mycroft mosqueado mientras levantaba una ceja—. Esa beca no requiere ningún tipo de pago por mi parte, señor. Sólo los estudios.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero sería una lástima que desaprovechase todos sus talentos. Lo único que le pediremos cuando entre a Harvard es que participe, como mínimo, en dos clubs extracurriculares.

Eso sería sencillo, demasiado teniendo en cuenta sus capacidades.

—¿Está seguro de que sólo será eso, señor Wilson?

—El resto de detalles no son tan importantes, los podremos ver con el tiempo. ¿Y bien? ¿Le interesa la oferta?

Por supuesto que sí, pero no podía acceder a la primera.

—Lo estaría, pero a lo mejor Princeton me ofrece una oferta mejor.

El hombre soltó una discreta carcajada.

—Sí, podría ser. Pero Harvard es mejor que Princeton, señor Holmes. Sobre todo en las carreras en las que puede estar más interesado.

—¿Y cuáles cree que son, si puede saberse?

—Economía, derecho, matemáticas...

—Pero eso no lo es todo para elegir una universidad.

—Tiene razón, pero sí es un elemento fundamental.

Mycroft no contestó, sino que sopesó su próximo movimiento.

—¿Podría darme unos días para pensarlo?

—Por supuesto. Estaré en la ciudad el resto de la semana, y en caso de que acepte vendré cada pocas semanas para facilitarle el papeleo de admisión.

—Me alegra saberlo—Mycroft se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano al señor Wilson—. Pensaré seriamente en su propuesta.

—Si pudiera tener la respuesta antes del viernes, se lo agradecería.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. La directora le echó una mirada entre curiosa y orgullosa, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Ella lo quería por el dinero que le proporcionaría al centro y eso a él no le interesaba. Lo que tenía que pensar era en cómo se lo iba a decir a sus padres, o mejor dicho, cómo no hacer que Sherlock le estropeara los planes contándolo primero él.

Sin embargo no tuvo en cuenta que su hermano le daría tanta importancia al trato que hicieron. Cuando cruzó el umbral de su casa su hermano le miró de arriba abajo, analizándole, levantó una ceja dando a entender lo que había ocurrido y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Dejó la cartera en su habitación y fue directamente a la cocina, donde estaban sus padres. Su madre estaba preparando la cena y su padre estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico. Era un hombre alto con el cabello castaño salpicado de canas y era de quien había sacado su relativamente ganchuda nariz, los labios finos y su cabello castaño rojizo. Sherlock había sacado más rasgos de su madre, pero ambos habían heredado los mismos ojos azules de ella.

Al parecer con su llegada había interrumpido una discusión algo acalorada.

—¿Podría hablar con vosotros un momento o vuelvo más tarde?

—No te preocupes, hijo—le dijo su padre doblando el periódico.

—Es tu padre, tan cabezón como siempre. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

De repente Mycroft se puso nervioso. Se sentó frente a su padre y armándose de valor lo soltó:

—Hoy ha venido un representante de Harvard al instituto. Me ha ofrecido una beca para el año que viene.

Su madre soltó el cucharón con el que revolvía el contenido de la cacerola. Su padre le miró fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Mycroft cada vez estaba más nervioso. No quería enfrentarse a sus padres, pero haría todas las deducciones lógicas que pudiera para que le permitieran ir. Y si no, iría en contra de su voluntad. No era lo preferible, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Hijo, sabes que nosotros...—empezó a decir su padre, pero su madre le cortó.

—¿Quieres ir, Mycroft?

Su padre se calló, esperando la respuesta.

—Sí—dijo de manera rotunda.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, hasta que al final su padre suspiró.

—Queríamos darte nosotros el dinero para la universidad, pero por mucho que queramos no podríamos permitirnos enviarte a Harvard.

—¿Estás diciendo que puedo ir?

—Por supuesto. Es algo que te has ganado con tu propio esfuerzo, hijo. Seríamos muy malos padres si no te lo permitiéramos. Además podemos usar el dinero que teníamos reservado para publicar tu libro de matemáticas, querida—le dijo a su madre.

—Quizá podría hablar con con algunos colegas de la universidad...—murmuró su madre en voz baja—. Pero eso ya se verá. Es una gran noticia, Mycroft—su madre le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla—. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias, mamá—dijo aliviado, deseando que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Era un alivio saber que contabas con el beneplácito de tus padres.

—Ahora ve a lavarte las manos y avisa a tu hermano.

—Sherlock se va a tomar mal las noticias—predijo su padre levantándose de la mesa.

—Me encargaré de hacérselo entender—aseguró Mycroft.

Fue a la habitación de su hermano, quien habló nada más puso un pie dentro.

—Así que papá y mamá se lo han tomado bien.

—Sí, eso parece.

El líquido verde aún estaba dentro de la pecera redonda, y algo interesante debía haber pasado porque Sherlock estaba tomando notas.

—¿Qué tal te lo has tomado tú?

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que oírselo decir a su hermano.

—Como no me dejen usar el laboratorio de química lo lamentarás.

Mycroft se permitió sonreír, Sherlock estaba dándole la espalda. Sabía que tardaría en superarlo y que seguramente se sentiría demasiado solo cuando se fuera. Pero a la larga estaría bien, y lo más probable es que él también consiguiera una beca. Quizá incluso podrían coincidir algún tiempo en el campus.

—Ya lo creo que lo lamentaré—dijo con una sonrisa.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍULO 4**

El mundo se había vuelto loco. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado Greg cuando escuchó lo que ese hombre quería decirle.

—Lo siento señor Wilson, pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué querría Harvard tenerme a mí, de entre todos los estudiantes del Estado, como alumno?

—Usted es justo lo que necesita nuestro equipo de fútbol.

—¿Y están tan desesperados que son capaces de ofrecerme una beca?

—Desesperados es una palabra demasiado fuerte, señor Lestrade. Preferiría decir que hemos visto en usted una estrella del fútbol en potencia.

—Están desesperados—sentenció Greg, y el señor Wilson no contestó. Cambió de tema.

—Le ofrecemos una oportunidad única. Puede acceder a la carrera que quiera a cambio de que participe en nuestro equipo de fútbol.

—Si yo lo entiendo, pero...

—Tendrá un futuro brillante si viene con nosotros, señor Lestrade.

Eso le dio que pensar. Era una locura, lo más lógico sería rechazar la beca e intentar salir adelante. ¿Qué haría él en una universidad tan prestigiosa como Harvard cuando a duras penas podía sacarse el instituto? Pero quizá, sólo quizá, era lo que necesitaba. Quizá era la única manera que tenía de quitarse su reputación de encima, empezando de cero en un Estado nuevo e intentando ser alguien decente en la vida con una carrera respetable. O a lo mejor no, a lo mejor podía aguantar lo suficiente los estudios y centrarse en su carrera deportiva hasta llamar la atención de alguien. Quizá podría ser deportista profesional.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Además no estaría usted sólo—continuó hablando el hombre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Greg—. Es probable que un compañero suyo también acepte una beca.

—¿Un compañero?—preguntó incrédulo. Si ya tenían a alguien fichado no entendía por qué le seguían queriendo a él.

—El señor Mycroft Holmes, el ayudante del entrenador de su equipo.

Se quedó en blanco. ¡Por supuesto que sería Mycroft! No había nadie más inteligente que él en el instituto, ni siquiera los profesores. Se alegró por él, y sintió una pequeña oleada de orgullo. Muchos tendrían que callar su boca cuando se enterasen. Su chico iba a ir a Harvard.

—Un momento; ha dicho que es probable. ¿No ha aceptado?

—Aún no, pero confiamos en que lo haga.

Un mundo nuevo se abrió ante él. Poder ir con Mycroft a Harvard, seguir viéndole todos los días, y entonces Mycroft se daría cuenta de que realmente había cambiado. Un delincuente no podía ir a Harvard. Y entonces hablaría con él todos los días, no tendría que contentarse con sólo verle en la distancia. Podría oír su voz, su risa, verle estudiar y superar a todos sus compañeros siendo el mejor de su promoción. Incluso podrían ser amigos, que era más de lo que podía aspirar.

Y sería simplemente perfecto.

—Sin embargo tenemos que pedirle un requisito indispensable.

Las cosas nunca podían ser perfectas.

—¿Cuál es?

—Tengo entendido que aunque está en el último curso, ha escogido cursar las asignaturas menos exigentes.

—Sí, así es. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—Lamentablemente sí, lo hay. Tendría que cambiar su horario a las clases más avanzadas y sacar una media mínima de siete. Normalmente exigimos una media de sobresaliente, pero teniendo en cuenta su caso podemos hacer una excepción.

Todas las fantasías que se había formado en el último minuto desaparecieron. No era porque obviamente sólo le quisieran por el deporte, sino porque no sería capaz de llegar a esa nota mínima. Si sólo estaba consiguiendo aprobados con las asignaturas más fáciles, ni siquiera aprobaría en las clases avanzadas.

—Entonces tengo que rechazar la oferta—el señor Wilson pareció sorprendido durante unos segundos—. No conseguiré aprobarlas, lo sé. No merece la pena intentarlo.

—Creo que no es consciente de la oportunidad única que le estoy ofreciendo, señor Lestrade.

—Créame, lo sé muy bien. Pero lo mío no son los estudios, da igual cuánto lo intente. Lo mío es el cuerpo, no la mente.

—Debo insistir entonces en que por lo menos lo intente. Si lo rechaza ahora siempre le quedará la duda de si hubiera sido capaz o no.

Eso no le importaba tanto. De lo que se arrepentiría sería de haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de acercarse a Mycroft de una vez por todas. Y eso resolvió todas sus dudas. Fingió pensarlo durante un largo rato.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

—Excelente—dijo el señor Wilson poniéndose de pie—. La directora McGee tiene listo su nuevo horario, puede hablar los detalles con ella—el señor Wilson le ofreció la mano y Greg se la estrechó—. Es un placer tenerle a bordo, señor Lestrade.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Greg se giró para ver quién era. Su corazón dio un vuelco a ver a Mycroft, pero algo no estaba bien. Estaba pálido, alternando su mirada entre él y las manos aún unidas en el saludo.

—Señor Holmes, me alegro que haya venido—el señor Wilson rompió el saludo bajando la mano—. Creo que ya conoce al señor Lestrade. Si todo va bien y usted acepta, le acompañará a Harvard.

Los ojos de Mycroft mostraron sorpresa, dolor, y luego enfado.

—Definitivamente rechazo su oferta, señor Wilson—dijo Mycroft con un hilo de voz—. Buenos días.

Y dio un portazo al salir.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó el señor Wilson.

Greg lo sabía muy bien. O al menos estaba seguro de que tenía una idea muy aproximada.

—No se preocupe, señor Wilson. Hablaré con él.

Salió del despacho y siguió los murmullos sobre Mycroft de sus compañeros. No iba a permitir que renunciara a esa beca, aunque para ello fuera él el que tuviera que hacerlo. Dios, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo como para pensar que Mycroft no tendría ningún problema en que fueran a la misma universidad?

Vio su figura agachada en medio del desierto campo de fútbol, y corrió hacia él. Mycroft estaba jadeando, y a él no le había supuesto ningún esfuerzo correr la misma distancia. Eso pareció enfurecerle aún más.

—Oh, genial ¿ahora vienes a echarme en cara tu condición física?

—Escúchame, por favor.

—¿Para qué, para que te burles de mí? ¿Para restregarme que tú, sin haber hecho absolutamente nada, vas a ir a Harvard para que yo, que he hecho todo lo humanamente posible, no vaya? ¿Cuánto más tienes que destrozar mi vida, Lestrade? ¿Es que no me has humillado lo suficiente?

—No, Mycroft. Jamás haría eso.

—¿¡Entonces qué haces aquí!?—le gritó.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Greg aprovechó que le tenía tan cerca para memorizar el tono exacto de azul de sus ojos, pero Mycroft no soportó la guerra de miradas.

—Has conseguido lo que quieres, ahora vete.

—Dios, ¿quieres dejar que me explique? ¡Ni yo mismo entiendo por qué me ese hombre me quiere dar una beca!

—¿Entonces por qué la has aceptado?

Quería decirle que era porque sería su última oportunidad de demostrarle que era distinto, que él le hacía querer convertirse en una mejor persona, respetable incluso. Pero estaría loco si lo dijera en voz alta.

—Porque quiero salir de este barrio y tener un buen futuro.

Mycroft soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—No esperarás que lo crea, ¿cierto?

—He cambiado, Mycroft—dijo con voz seria—. Y quiero seguir haciéndolo.

—Tú nunca cambiarás—le reprochó Mycroft, aunque sonó más a una excusa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuál ha sido mi comportamiento estos últimos meses? Me tomo los estudios en serio, asisto a todas las clases, estudio todo lo que puedo, no falto ni a un solo entrenamiento y sabes perfectamente que soy el que más se esfuerza en los calentamientos. Que tú no quieras verlo no significa que no sea verdad.

—Eso no explica por qué te han dado la beca.

—Porque están desesperados por tenerme en su equipo de fútbol. No sé qué habrá visto exactamente, pero el señor Wilson cree que tengo algo que merece la pena—no añadió que era el único que tenía algo de fe en él, aunque sólo fuera un desconocido—. Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad, Mycroft. No sabes cuánto lo deseo. Está clarísimo que tú te la mereces mucho más que yo, pero ya que nos la han propuesto a los dos vería estúpido que no fueras ahora mismo a aceptar la beca.

Mycroft se calló, no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando la valla del campo de fútbol, seguramente reacio a darle la razón.

—¿Te dejan ir con las clases que estás tomando?

—No, tengo que pasarme a las de nivel avanzado.

Le miró de hito en hito hasta que finalmente habló.

—Más vale que te esfuerces. Esas clases no son fáciles.

—Para ti sí lo parecen.

—Siempre he sido un caso especial.

Con esa frase críptica se despidió Mycroft, y se dirigió al instituto. Greg le observó mientras se marchaba, y pensó que no era consciente de cuán especial realmente era.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios salió del campo, en dirección a su casa. Tenía que ponerse a estudiar. Pero esa felicidad que había obtenido por la conversación con Mycroft se evaporó en cuanto cruzó las primeras palabras con su madre. Se encerró en su habitación y estudio todo lo que pudo de años anteriores. Supuso que al día siguiente le darían el horario y los libros adecuados, pero en ese momento sólo podía trabajar con lo que tenía.

Molly había ido esa tarde de compras con las Pink Ladies, no podía llamarla a su casa aun muriéndose por compartir las nuevas noticias con ella. Sabía que le apoyaría con todo lo que tuviera, y esperaba que su ayuda fuera suficiente para poder sacar esa media de siete que le pedían.

Lo que tenía que hacer por Mycroft.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Sí, Mycroft era un caso especial. Estúpidamente especial. ¿Cómo había podido ceder? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de encontrar ni un fallo en la lógica de Lestrade, aun a pesar de la diferencia intelectual entre ellos? Pero sus palabras tenían parte de razón: no sería razonable rechazar la beca si se la ofrecían a los dos.

Le pidió disculpas al señor Wilson por su comportamiento y aceptó la beca. Cuando volvió a casa Sherlock pareció sospechar algo, pero no sacó el tema durante la cena ni después, cuando estuvieron reunidos frente a la televisión viendo-por obligación de sus padres- el nuevo programa musical. Sin embargo, en todo ese rato Mycroft no había sido capaz de quitarse esa mala sensación. Algo le molestaba sobre Lestrade, más que de costumbre, pero no era capaz de identificarlo. Pasó una de las peores noches de su vida, soñando una y otra vez que el equipo de fútbol de Harvard iba tras él para darle una paliza, y cuando se despertó por la mañana estaba más cansado que el día anterior.

Siempre era el primero en llegar a la clase de turno. Se sentaba en primera fila, sacaba el libro de texto y su cuaderno -para corregir todas las inexactitudes que decían los profesores- y esperaba a que se llenara la clase en el último minuto previo a la campana. Pero ese día fue distinto. No estuvo sentado ni tres minutos cuando Lestrade entró en la clase. Le hizo un saludo con la cabeza y afortunadamente no quiso entablar conversación. Se sentó también en primera fila, a varias columnas de distancia, y esperaron juntos a que empezara la jornada.

Algunos compañeros les evitaron a los dos, y los más atrevidos intentaron entablar conversación con Lestrade. Para su sorpresa era simpático con todo el mundo, y pronto se hizo con un grupo de compañeros asiduos entre clase y clase. Mycroft resoplaba cada vez que lo veía, siempre solo y desde la distancia. Podría ser todo lo amable, simpático y gracioso que quisiera, no iba a engañarle a él. Todo era una fachada, nada más. Además, en cuanto Lestrade acudiera un par de días, abandonaría las clases y la beca de Harvard. Obviamente.

Pero no fue así.

Pasaron tres semanas y Lestrade seguía en primera fila, apuntando cada palabra que salía de los profesores como si la vida le fuera en ello. Había dejado de ser la novedad y sus compañeros se comportaban con más tranquilidad, pero seguía siendo el centro de atención.

Esa sensación extraña que sintió tras su discusión volvía a él cada vez que le veía tomar apuntes de manera tan desesperada, sobre todo sabiendo que entre un 47-58% estaba mal, o mejor dicho, no debidamente explicado. Y por más que pasaban los días, no se iba la sensación sino que aumentaba. Algo estaba mal, no encajaba con Lestrade. Seguía portándose igual en los entrenamientos, de hecho el entrenador Calhoun, sabiendo de su beca de deportes, había decidido convertirle en el jugador estrella del siguiente partido.

¿Acaso era posible que hubiera cambiado de verdad? Deseaba pensar que no era posible, pero los datos que recababa todos los días parecían indicar todo lo contrario. A lo mejor sí era cierto que quería cambiar. A lo mejor se había dado cuenta de sus errores y quería tener un futuro mejor que el que le auguraba.

A lo mejor era cierto cuando dijo que quería empezar de cero.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Era imposible. Completamente imposible que pudiera aprobar las asignaturas. Creyó que con el suficiente empeño podría hacerlo, pero ni siquiera Molly comprendía algunos de los conceptos de los libros. Y si ella no lo entendía no se lo podía explicar, y él suspendería irremediablemente en los próximos parciales. Y no aprobaría, no tendría la media mínima de la beca, no iría a la universidad y no vería nunca más a Mycroft.

No, no podía ni pensarlo.

—Tiene que haber algo que entiendas, Molly. Por favor—le rogó Greg llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Estaban en una de las mesas más alejadas de la biblioteca, rodeados de los libros de Greg. Molly pasó páginas desesperadamente, buscando algo, pero no encontraba nada.

—Lo siento, Greg, pero es imposible. No entiendo nada de esto si no sé las bases.

—¡Eres la chica más lista que conozco!¿Por qué no tomaste las clases avanzadas? Ahora podrías ayudarme.

—Sí, claro, como si mi padre me hubiera dejado.

—Pues debería, eres mucho más lista que yo.

—Lo siento, Greg. Lo he intentado pero no puedo ayudarte.

Greg dejó su cabeza caer hacia adelante golpeándosela con la mesa. Ahí terminaría todo. Ni siquiera servía para forjarse las bases de su futuro, y estaba claro que no era su destino agraciarse con Mycroft. A veces, cuando se permitía quitar la atención un segundo de los profesores durante las clases, veía por el rabillo del ojo a Mycroft observándole. Esas miradas eran escalofriantes, frías, incluso perturbadoras cuando se acercaba algún compañero. Daba igual lo que hiciera, nunca era bueno ni suficiente para Mycroft. Todo siempre le salía mal. Quizá debía dejar de intentarlo, si todo era tan complicado a lo mejor no podía ser posible. Puede que tenerle en la otra punta del país fuera lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de él.

—¿Y si pides ayuda a alguien más?

—¿A quién? Nadie estaría dispuesto. Y no pienso dejar que se corra el rumor y se enteren Dimmock y Anderson, ya se burlan lo suficiente.

—Eso ocurriría porque vuelves a hablarte con ellos, y sabes que no deberías por mucho que te hayan dado un regalo de disculpa.

—Lo sé, Molly, pero son buenos chicos en el fondo.

—Pregúntaselo a Sally, sólo pelea con Anderson. E Irene con Dimmock... Vaya parejas.

—Ya, ya lo sé.

—¿Y si...?—empezó a preguntar Molly con un tono muy sospechoso. Greg levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y si...?—le animó a continuar.

—¿Y si se lo pides a Mycroft?

Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le había dicho.

—Estás loca. Jamás me ayudaría.

—O a lo mejor sí, no lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé, y muy bien. Me odia y siempre me odiará, me lo ha dicho lo suficiente como para que me entere. Y si puede ahorrarse ir conmigo a Harvard, mejor para él. Quizá es lo que tiene que ser.

—No seas tan derrotista. Dicen que siempre se pone todo más oscuro cuando va a amanecer.

—No, Molly. No insistas. si tú no me puedes ayudar, nadie lo hará.

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio derrotista.

—No puedo aceptarlo—soltó Molly. Greg quiso replicarla, pero ella no le dejó hablar—. Piensa en todo lo que has avanzado en estos meses. A principio de curso Mycroft sólo te insultaba si tenía la oportunidad. Y ahora puedes tener una conversación decente con él.

—Creo que estás idealizando la última conversación que tuve con él.

—No, no lo hago. En estos meses has conseguido pasar a las clases avanzadas, y eso nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora. ¡Y eres la estrella del equipo de fútbol, ganáis los partidos gracias a ti! ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo? Por eso no te vas a rendir, porque no puedes dejar que todo este esfuerzo haya sido en vano. Así que vas a ir a buscarle y si hace falta le suplicas que te ayude, porque él es el único capaz de hacerlo.

Greg se la quedó mirando durante toda la parrafada y sin poder evitarlo se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Molly le devolvió el gesto y se quedaron así mucho tiempo, hasta que Greg se vio con la suficiente valentía como para hacer lo que le había mandado.

—De verdad no sé qué haría sin ti, Molly.

—Ser un pobre delincuente amargado—rió ella.

Imbuido de los ánimos de su amiga guardó sus libros en la cartera y salió de la biblioteca decidido a encontrar a Mycroft. Ese día era día de clubs, así que debía estar en alguno de los tantos en los que él participaba. Se pasó por el club de debate, el de idiomas, el de política, pero nada. Finalmente se le ocurrió ir al campo de fútbol y allí estaba, sentado en el banquillo, apuntando cosas en un cuaderno, mientras el sol hacía brillas su cabellera castaña rojiza.

Se acercó a él manteniendo a raya sus nervios y habló antes de llegar a su altura, no quería asustarle.

—Hola, Mycroft.

Nada más escucharle dejó de escribir y se giró a mirarle.

—¿Qué quieres, Lestrade?

No contestó de inmediato sino que miró por encima de su hombro para ver las anotaciones. Había dibujado un campo de fútbol con líneas de movimiento y su apellido estaba repetido por varias partes del campo.

—¿Preparando nuevas jugadas?

—El entrenador Calhoun se ha empeñado. Le gustó mucho cómo jugaste en el último partido—Greg sonrió ante los recuerdos. Sí, había sido uno de los mejores que habían tenido, y no solamente por él sino por todo el equipo. Había sido estupendo—. No me has contestado. ¿Qué quieres?

Greg cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir sería una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor—Mycroft levantó una ceja—. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

—Te estará costando mucho pedírmelo a mí, precisamente.

—No por las razones que piensas.

Se retaron con la mirada varios segundos.

—Está bien, qué quieres—dijo Mycroft con voz severa.

—Necesito que me tutorees

—¿Perdón?

—No me entero de nada de lo que dicen en clase. Me faltan las bases de principio de curso y como siga así suspenderé los parciales.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?

—Desde que necesito una nota media de 7—dijo Greg.

Volvieron a retarse con la mirada hasta que finalmente Mycroft se levantó con el cuaderno bajo el brazo.

—No puedo ayudarte.

—Mycroft...—quiso retenerle cogiéndole del brazo, pero se zafó rápidamente.

—Búscate a otro—le cortó Mycroft secamente.

Se iba. Era su última oportunidad y se estaba escapando entre sus dedos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Así que hizo lo único suficientemente sincero para que Mycroft le creyera de un vez por todas.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ante él. Lestrade se puso de rodillas y con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cara, como si estuviera rezando. Lestrade estaba rogándole. A él.

—Puedes reírte de mí por pedirte ayuda, puedes recordármelo todas las veces que quieras, me lo merezco. Pero por favor, te lo ruego: ayúdame a conseguir la beca. Eres el único que puede ayudarme, Mycroft. Por favor.

¿Tanto le importaban a Lestrade sus estudios, su vida, su futuro, como para rogarle? ¿Tan desesperado estaba?

¿Tanto había cambiado y no se había querido dar cuenta?

Lestrade le miró expectante durante lo que pareció una eternidad. En sus ojos marrones sólo se veía sinceridad, arrepentimiento, esperanza, miedo. Había tantas cosas que no le daba tiempo a analizarlo con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Mycroft, pero había tantas preguntas ahí encerradas que Lestrade no pudo contestar—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto como para humillarte ante mí?

—No me queda nada que pueda ser humillado.

De repente Mycroft recordó lo que dijo sobre el señor Wilson: "cree que tengo algo que merece la pena".

¿Tanto se había equivocado al juzgarle? ¿Tanto le habían cegado su rabia y su ira?

—Levántate.

—No.

—Lestrade, levántate—ordenó, y ante ese tono le obedeció—. No puedo prometerte nada, mucho menos un milagro. Pero puedo intentar ayudarte a aprobar los exámenes.

La cara de Lestrade se iluminó tanto como el sol.

—¿De verdad?

—Pero sólo te ayudaré si te entregas al completo a los estudios.

—Por supuesto—dijo Lestrade entusiasmado.

—No esperaré que saques sobresalientes o matrículas de honor, pero como vea que en algún momento flaqueas y no des lo mejor de ti, se acabó.

—Te prometo que no será el caso. Muchísimas gracias, Mycroft. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Toma—le arrebató el bolígrafo de la mano y escribió en una esquina del campo que acababa de dibujar su dirección y su teléfono—. Cuando y donde te parezca apropiado para empezar, estaré allí.

—Podemos empezar mañana en la biblioteca después de clases.

Greg asintió fervientemente, aún radiante.

—Gracias, Mycroft. No te arrepentirás.

Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar, pero en ese momento deseó que fuera verdad, que nunca se arrepintiera de tomar esta decisión, como se temía que acabaría ocurriendo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza: Lestrade arrodillado frente a él, suplicando su ayuda. Le perseguía allá donde fuera y no podía centrarse en nada de lo que hacía. Pasó otra noche apenas sin dormir y en clase tampoco pudo completar los apuntes de los profesores. Sólo miraba de reojo a Greg, quien parecía más atento que los días anteriores, si era posible.

¿Las personas podían cambiar? Siempre había creído que no. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, nervioso por tener que darle clases particulares al abusón que iba a ir a la misma universidad que él. Se había sentido humillado e insultado cuando se enteró, pero esa sinceridad en sus ojos, que dejara ver su vulnerabilidad... No podía luchar contra eso.

Le molestaba sobremanera.

¿Qué tenía Lestrade para que le hiciera reconsiderar verdades que él había creído absolutas? ¿Quién era él como para hacerle dudar de esa manera? Y a la vez, ¿cómo había estado tan ciego a algo tan obvio? Sus capacidades deductivas eran incluso mejores que las de su hermano pero sus sentimientos le habían llevado a pasar los detalles por alto. Los sentimientos eran peligrosos, cuanto antes lo aprendiera, mejor.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases. Sus compañeros salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, dispuestos a aprovechar el poco sol que a ratos aparecía entre las nubes. Lestrade, que normalmente salía con un grupo de gente a su alrededor para ir a la cafetería, se había quedado atrás ese día y esperó a que Mycroft terminara de recoger su cartera.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó Lestrade.

Aparentemente sonaba seguro, pero Mycroft se obligó a dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y le analizó con una rápida mirada. Su ropa estaba cuidada, pero era algo antigua y tenía algunos remiendos caseros hechos seguramente por él mismo. Tenía un pequeño tic nervioso en la mano derecha y el asa de su cartera estaba tan desgastada que estaba a punto de romperse. Tenía una madre soltera con la que apenas tenía ninguna relación. Era un dato interesante.

—Sí, por supuesto. No hay tiempo que perder.

Encontraron una mesa bastante alejada de los demás, donde podrían hablar sin molestar a nadie. Mycroft empezó a enseñarle desde las primeras páginas de matemáticas, desde el inicio del curso, pero no parecía ser suficiente para Lestrade.

—¿Cómo no puedes saber qué es una integral?

—Jamás las he dado. Y si lo he hecho, no me acuerdo. Nunca es que prestara mucha atención en clase.

—¿Y las derivadas?—silencio fue lo único que obtuvo de Lestrade—. ¿Ecuaciones lineales?

—¡Esas sí!

Mycroft suspiró aliviado.

—Bien, entonces empezaremos por ahí.

Estudiaron las ecuaciones lineales durante varias horas, y tras un pequeño descanso para comer algo se pusieron con historia europea. Afortunadamente en esto sí tenía más conocimientos, aunque tenían que profundizar mucho más de lo que sabía.

Los días siguientes, alternando los días que tenían entrenamiento, continuaron con biología, literatura inglesa y psicología. Y en todas ellas tuvieron que empezar desde lo más básico, aclarando términos que supuestamente ya se debían saber cuando cursabas esos cursos avanzados. Algunas veces incluso se les unía Molly Hooper, una de las delincuentes del instituto, aunque debía admitir que era muy inteligente y sabía comportarse, como Lestrade. Los delincuentes no dejaban de sorprenderle.

Lestrade ponía todo el empeño en aprender, y lo hacía relativamente rápido. Nunca se quejaba de que algo fuera difícil, o de que no lo podía aprender. Le pedía que le explicara absolutamente todo y finalmente acababa entendiéndolo. Aunque quizá lo más sorprendente de todo, para Mycroft, era la paz que había en esas sesiones de estudio. Estaba llegando a disfrutarlas, incluso. Sólo hablaban del temario, jamás se hacían ninguna pregunta personal, lo que era todo un punto a favor.

Se había acostumbrado a esa rutina cuando, un día, Lestrade no apareció a clase. Pensó que quizá se había dormido, pero tampoco fue a la segunda hora, ni a la tercera. Se pasó toda la hora de la comida mirando la puerta de la cafetería; tampoco apareció. En los pasillos pasó cerca del grupo que solía ir con él para ver si escuchaba algo, pero sólo hablaban del próximo partido.

Al finalizar la última hora, la curiosidad le pudo y fue a secretaría. No podía pasar el fin de semana sin saber qué había ocurrido. Usando algunos elogios y buenas palabras, la mujer le dijo todo lo que quería saber. Lestrade había llamado esa mañana alegando tener una enfermedad, pero el día anterior Mycroft no había visto ningún indicio. Recordó que había anotado su dirección y su número en el cuaderno que usaba para los entrenamientos y lo buscó. Podría llamarle por teléfono, pero así sería más difícil saber qué le ocurría. Así que decidió que iría a su casa.

Agradecía que aún fuera de día, porque no era ni de lejos la mejor zona de la ciudad. Era conocida por la delincuencia, los antros de droga y las malas condiciones de salubridad. Si sus padres supieran que estaba allí en ese momento le regañarían, estaba seguro. Llegó a la calle que le había indicado Lestrade en el cuaderno y no tuvo que dudar mucho para saber dónde estaba su casa. A su derecha había un bloque de cuatro plantas, y de la primera provenían unos gritos desgarradores. Y una voz que reconocía.

—¡Que te calles, vieja amargada!—escuchó decir a Lestrade.

—Desgraciado, cállate de una vez.

—¡Lo que necesitas es que te echen un buen polvo! Seguro que se te iba toda la gilipollez.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme así? ¡Merezco respeto, con todo lo que he hecho por ti!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te emborrachas en el trabajo por mi bien?

—¡Me emborracho por tu culpa!

—Creía que lo hacías para soportar los polvos de tu jefe.

Escuchó una bofetada y después un duro golpe.

—¡Si no fuera por tu culpa no estaría aquí! ¡Si te hubiera abandonado tu padre aún seguiría conmigo!

—¡Te dejó por puta!

—¡Callaos los dos!—escuchó que decía el vecino de enfrente.

—¡Cállate tú, viejo verde, y métete en tus asuntos!—le contestó Lestrade asomándose a la ventana. Bajó un momento la vista y se quedó paralizado cuando sus miradas coincidieron.

Lestrade tenía miedo, era lo único que veía en su cara. Eso y una creciente hinchazón en la parte izquierda. Pero volvió en sí cuando su madre volvió a gritarle.

—No vuelvas a irte cuando estoy hablando contigo.

—Esto no es hablar, es gritar. Me voy.

—Eso, abandóname tú también, como tu padre. Eres un desgraciado, igual que él.

Su corazón dolía aunque las palabras no fueran dirigidas a él. ¿Cómo podía Lestrade aguantar todo eso? ¿Quién podía tener una vida normal si su propia madre, quien supuestamente es la única persona que te quiere incondicionalmente, le decía eso a la cara? Mycroft no lo podría soportar. Pero ahora podía entender muchas cosas, incluso más de las que le habría gustado.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras Greg sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: era un idiota. Cierto que jamás se imaginó que Mycroft iría a su casa, pero tuvo que haber tomado medidas para que la pelea con su madre no se escuchara desde la calle. Ahora Mycroft dejaría de ayudarle con los estudios, lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida; o peor aún, le miraría con cara de pena. No podía dar pena, a él no. Odiaba esa mirada. Lo odiaba desde pequeño, cuando todos sus vecinos intentaban consolarle al marcharse su padre. Luego, cuando empezó a delinquir, esa mirada se convirtió en enfado, en temor, o en desprecio. Lo prefería mil veces a la pena. Si Mycroft le mirara así... No lo soportaría.

Se dirigió directamente hacia él con el corazón en un puño. Su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción, como era costumbre, y no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Había aprendido durante el maravilloso tiempo que pasaban juntos estudiando que cada expresión de Mycroft había que atesorarla y no forzarla, pero daría lo que fuera por saber qué pensaba en ese momento.

No sabía qué decir, no se le ocurría nada. ¿Se debía disculpar por el escándalo? ¿O debía ignorar el tema? A lo mejor podría...

—No fuiste hoy a clase—dijo Mycroft con voz neutral, cortando su hilo de pensamientos.

—No, no podía—fue toda la respuesta que dio. Quería contarle todo, absolutamente todo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando por fin estaba teniendo tantos avances con él.

—No puedes permitirte perder clases ni tampoco las sesiones de estudio.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Podemos ir a mi casa a estudiar, te dejaré material para que copies los apuntes de hoy.

Entonces Greg lo comprendió. No le juzgaba por su situación familiar, simplemente la aceptaba y le ofrecía una salida. Le estaba ofreciendo ayuda. ¡Y podría ver la casa de Mycroft! ¿Acaso podía haber algo mejor? Lo dudaba.

—Estaría bien, gracias.

Realizaron todo el camino en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Una parte de Greg no podía terminar de creérselo, estar en su casa, saber dónde comía, dónde veía la televisión, quizá conocería a su familia... Quizá era esto lo definitivo para poder construir una amistad. Por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo. Y sólo había necesitado los gritos de su madre para ello, lo otro a lo que su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas.

Había llegado borracha del trabajo nocturno y se había bebido todo el alcohol que ella tenía escondido por casa. Pasó toda la noche cuidándola y limpiándola los vómitos cada pocas horas. Por la mañana se había tranquilizado, pero estaba de resaca y no podía moverse de la cama para ir al baño, mucho menos para trabajar. Así que la sustituyó en el trabajo, como otras veces se había visto obligado a hacer. Y cuando volvió a casa su madre había conseguido más alcohol, se había emborrachado otra vez. Ya no pudo más. Habían sido años y años de lo mismo, y aunque se llevaran mal no quería que su madre lo pasara mal si se iba a Harvard. Se lo dijo todo a la cara, y ella salió con los mismos comentarios de siempre.

No era la primera vez que le decía que no tuvo que haberle tenido, que habría sido mejor abortar o abandonarle junto a la basura. Pero por mucho que lo oyera, seguía doliendo como la primera vez. Si no hubiera estado Mycroft bajo su ventana, si no le estuviera ofreciendo su silenciosa ayuda, habría ido con Dimmock y Anderson. Habría vuelto a delinquir, habría tirado todo su esfuerzo de los últimos meses por la borda. Ese esfuerzo que tanto le reconocía Molly y que tanto la hacía sonreír.

Habría renunciado a Mycroft sin haberse dado cuenta, si él no llegara a estar ahí. Lo peor de todo era que Mycroft no era consciente de que había vuelto a encarrilarle una vez más.

Llegaron a una casa unifamiliar de dos plantas, con un jardín envidiable, un modelo Hudson Hornet recién salido de fábrica y aparcado frente a la casa, y un irresistible olor a pastel de manzana. Mycroft le abrió la puerta para que pasara antes que él, y tuvo que luchar para no quedarse con la boca abierta. Todos los muebles eran nuevos -o estaban muy bien cuidados-, el suelo de madera no chirriaba, el calor se mantenía dentro y no se escapaba por las ventanas.

—Mycroft, menos mal que has llegado. Necesito que...

De la cocina -lo dedujo porque era de donde provenía el delicioso olor a tarta- salió una mujer preciosa. En la cara se le empezaban a ver los primeros signos de la edad, pero rejuvenecía cuando la mirabas a los ojos. Los mismos ojos azules que Mycroft, igual de penetrantes y bonitos.

—Oh, no sabía que traerías visita.

—Mamá, te presento a Lestrade. Es el chico que te comenté, al que le doy clases.

¿Mycroft había hablado de él a su madre?

—Yo soy Victoria, la madre de este maleducado Mycroft. ¿Cómo quieres que me presente en condiciones si no me dices su nombre de pila?—le regañó a su hijo, pero con u tono suave e incluso divertido.

Fue a contestar él mismo, pero Mycroft se le adelantó.

—Gregory. Se llama Gregory.

Era consciente de que ese era su verdadero nombre, pero nunca nadie le había llamado así. Y escucharlo de los labios de Mycroft fue más placentero que cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en ese momento. La única explicación es que debía estar viviendo un sueño, todo era demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Encantada, Gregory—dijo Victoria con una sonrisa—. ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

—No, gracias señora Holmes—se apresuró a contestar. Quería atesorar esos momentos en su mente, y no podría hacerlo cuando le escuchara decir a Mycroft que no podía. Prefería irse él de propia voluntad—. Lo que sí me gustaría es que me dejase usar su teléfono unos minutos.

—¿No será una llamada fuera del Estado?—le preguntó con ese mismo tono de falsa regañina que usó antes con su hijo.

—No, señora, se lo prometo.

—Está al lado del frigorífico.

Con una tímida sonrisa pasó a la cocina, equipada con muebles, microondas y frigorífico del mismo color azul. Hasta tenían el último modelo de cafetera, la llamada atómica.

Descolgó el teléfono de pared y marcó el número de Molly.

—¿Diga?—dijo su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Molly, soy Greg—dijo en voz no muy alta, no quería llamar mucho la atención de sus anfitriones.

—¡Greg! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Por qué no has venido hoy al instituto?

—Mi madre—soltó con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Oh, no. ¿Otra vez volvió borracha?

—Y cuando volví de su trabajo se volvió a emborrachar. Peleamos y...—se pensó si contarle lo de Mycroft, pero decidió esperar. No era el mejor momento—. ¿Puedo pasar esta noche en tu casa?

—Por supuesto, aunque mis padres no te pueden ver. Sube por el árbol que da a mi ventana después de las ocho.

—Genial. Luego te cuento más, ahora mismo no puedo hablar.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo más? ¡Dí, dí!

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo ahora.

—Pero luego me lo dices.

—Que sí.

Se despidieron rápidamente, no sin que Molly le sacara la promesa de que le contaría lo sucedido.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Mycroft observó a Lestrade desaparecer en la cocina, deduciendo que llamaría a Molly Hooper. Él no había mencionado nada sobre la pelea a propósito, pero entendió que querría compartirlo con ella. Parecía ser la más cercana, y dudaba que Lestrade quisiera volver a su casa por la noche. Lo lógico sería que la pidiera quedarse a dormir en su casa, pero dormir en la habitación de una compañera, por muy amigos que fueran, no era lo correcto. Los señores Hooper no lo permitirían, pero Lestrade podría colarse sin que ellos se enteraran.

—Cielo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a traer un amigo?

—Lestrade no es mi amigo, mamá. Es solamente alguien a quien ayudo a estudiar.

—Es el primer compañero que traes a casa, Myc. Entiende que me puede parecer un amigo.

—Pues no lo es. Hoy no ha venido a clase, y no puede permitírselo.

Su madre le miró de forma extraña, la única mirada que Mycroft era incapaz de descifrar de su madre. Lestrade volvió de la cocina y no le dio tiempo a su madre a que dijera nada más.

—Estaremos en mi habitación estudiando.

Subió las escaleras y notó que Lestrade se disculpaba con su madre para después seguirle. Pasó primero a su habitación y dejó su cartera apoyada a un lado del escritorio. cuando se giró vio a Lestrade bajo el marco de la puerta, observándolo todo con detalle. Su postura mostraba algo de vergüenza, y sorprendentemente emoción. A lo mejor él no tenía una habitación propia. Sacó una silla plegable de una esquina de la habitación y la puso en el escritorio.

—Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor.

Se sentaron y empezaron a estudiar. Mycroft le dejó un cuaderno y bolígrafos, y en menos de lo acostumbrado Lestrade había entendido y aprendido lo que habían dado ese día en clase; no habían sido temas especialmente difíciles. Su madre les subió limonadas y sándwiches, y al ver el hambre que tenía Lestrade dejó que se comiera casi todos sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

Cuando anocheció Lestrade anunció que se marchaba. Le agradeció el cuaderno y la comida y le acompañó a la salida. Se encontraron con su padre, a quien saludó cordialmente, y con otro saludo educado a su madre, Lestrade se fue. Volvió a su habitación para recoger las cosas cuando oyó su puerta cerrarse. Sherlock había entrado en su habitación.

—¿Ahora te dejas vencer por la pena? No es el único con una familia rota.

Mycroft le levantó una ceja y siguió recogiendo.

—No digas tonterías. No me da pena.

—Nunca le prestas a alguien un bolígrafo, y a él le has regalado un cuaderno.

—Lo necesitaba.

—Te pegaba, Mycroft.

—Técnicamente no era él, sino sus amigos. Y ya hace mucho que no lo hacen.

—¿Tampoco te siguen insultando?—preguntó Sherlock irónicamente.

—Él no lo hace. Ha cambiado.

—Dios, Mycroft, actúas como una ama de casa incapaz de pensar por sí misma.

—No es cierto, Sherlock. Aún eres pequeño para entender algunas cosas.

—¿Como qué, que te has dejado vencer por tus abusones? ¿Que ya has decidido empezar a hacerles los deberes?

—No hables de lo que no sabes—la actitud de su hermano le empezaba a enfadar.

—Lo sé perfectamente porque a mí también me lo hacen. ¡Y le estás ayudando, Mycroft! No es normal. No deberías hacerlo, ¡está mal!

Mycroft dio un golpe seco en el escritorio con su puño, intentando reprimir las malas palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. ¿Es que no veía su hermano que lo sabía? ¿Y no veía que se estaba enfadando aún más por el hecho de querer defender a Lestrade cuando no debería?

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, Sherlock, no el tuyo.

—Has cambiado—fue lo único que le dijo su hermano tras un silencio incómodo, e inmediatamente después salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta de par en par.

Sherlock no bajó a cenar y su madre no paraba de hacerle preguntas indirectas sobre su "amigo" Lestrade. Aguantó como pudo, pero esa noche no se quedó con ellos a ver la televisión sino que subió directamente a acostarse. Se desahogó pegándole a una almohada y finalmente se dejó caer sobre ella, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

No eran amigos, como quería creer su madre, ni tampoco enemigos como insistía Sherlock. Y eso le desconcertaba. Le invitó a su casa porque sintió que lo necesitaba, y debía arreglar de alguna forma la desconfianza que había tenido con él desde el inicio del curso. Pero ese día habían traspasado una barrera, no sabía cuál. No eran enemigos, no eran conocidos, no eran amigos. Tampoco podía considerarle un compañero más. A diferencia de los demás, pasaba tiempo con él aunque fuera sólo estudiando. Y sabía mucho de su vida privada, aún más desde ese día, aunque nunca hubieran hablado de ello.

Lestrade era un enigma que no sabía solucionar. Cada vez se obsesionaba más con él y tenía miedo de adónde fuera a parar aquello.

Sí, los sentimientos eran una debilidad, sobre todo los caóticos. Pero no podía librarse de ellos.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Tal y como le había pedido Molly subió por el árbol de su patio trasero -con cuidado de no dañar el cuaderno de Mycroft- después de que dieran las ocho de la noche. Ella estaba pendiente mirando de cuando en cuando la ventana y al verle se apresuró a dejarle entrar.

—¡Hola Greg!—estaba vestida con el pijama, un camisón largo de color rosa demasiado puritano. A veces dudaba que su amiga perteneciera a las Pink Ladies.

—Hola Molly—le dio un beso en la coronilla y se sentó en la cama.

No era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación, pero cada vez que iba la encontraba más rosa: el papel de la pared, algunos posters, los peluches, la manicura y el maquillaje en el escritorio... Todo era rosa. Incluso tenía colgando del respaldo de la silla su chaqueta rosa de las Pink Ladies.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó Molly sin preámbulos.

Greg le contó todo lo que había sucedido y cuando terminó Molly parecía bastante emocionada.

—Entonces, ¿Mycroft te ha regalado un cuaderno el día de tu cumpleaños?

—¿Cómo has sabido...?—preguntó sorprendido y Molly se echó a reír.

—Tengo mis contactos—dijo Molly sonriente mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rosa, cómo no, de uno de los cajones de su mesilla.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho, Molly.

—Soy tu amiga y quiero darte un regalo por tu cumpleaños. Así que te aguantas y abres el regalo.

Desenvolvió el paquete con todo el cuidado que pudo y abrió la pequeña caja de cuero. Nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, y nunca vio la necesidad de decírselo a sus amigos. Pero cuando vio lo que contenía la pequeña caja entendió que a la gente le gustara tanto celebrar sus cumpleaños.

—Sé que no puede competir con un regalo de Mycroft, aunque no lo haya hecho a propósito. Pero espero que te haga ilusión tenerlo.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?—era un pin del escudo de Harvard y debajo su lema, _Veritas_.

—Lo tenía mi padre escondido. No ha ido a Harvard, así que dudo que lo eche de menos—sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, la abrazó fuertemente—. Eh, tranquilo, que me vas a aplastar.

—Lo siento—dijo separándose de ella—. Muchas gracias, Molly, de verdad. Aunque sigo dudando que consiga ir.

—Lo harás. Irás a Harvard, con Mycroft como profesor estoy segura.

Volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, aunque sin aplastarla. Le conmovía que tuviera tanta fe en él, que alguien la tuviera.

Atesoraría los dos regalos que le habían hecho ese día. El pin por lo que representaba, esa confianza y apoyo infinito de Molly sin los cuales no podría seguir adelante. Y el cuaderno no solamente por ser de Mycroft, sino porque le recordaría que todos sus esfuerzos tenían su merecida recompensa.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Era el último entrenamiento antes del esperado partido contra las ranas de Albuquerque. El entrenador Calhoun les presionaba como nunca antes, pero a Greg no le importaba. Estaba dando todo lo que tenía, y pronto sus compañeros dejaron de seguirle a la misma velocidad por el campo. Ese día quería lucirse para Mycroft. Quería hacerle notar que agradecía su compañía y su ayuda el día de su cumpleaños, aunque esto lo ignorara. No sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo, pero notaba la mirada de Mycroft sobre él mucho más que de costumbre.

Estaban llegando al final del entrenamiento cuando a lo lejos vio a dos policías acercarse. Su primera reacción fue salir corriendo, como tenía por costumbre, pero se obligó a quedarse donde estaba. No podían ir a por él, no había hecho nada malo. No había nada que temer.

Una vez más, se equivocó.

—¿Greg?—le llamó el entrenador Calhoun tras hablar con los agentes, no parecía estar contento. Con el corazón en un puño se acercó a ellos y evitó mirar a Mycroft a los ojos.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Nos gustaría que nos acompañase a comisaría.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y su pelo se erizó por completo. No, no podía ser. Oía murmullos a sus espaldas, pero se obligó a ignorarlos.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada—se defendió.

—Eso nos corresponde a nosotros decirlo.

—Tengo derechos, no pueden llevarme sin pruebas.

—Con tu reputación no necesitamos pruebas—contestó el otro agente—. Acompáñanos por las buenas o tendrá que ser por las malas.

—¿De qué se me acusa?—intentó resistirse Greg todo lo posible, pero sabía que tenía la batalla perdida.

—De allanamiento de morada y robo en la propiedad de Vince Fontaine—anunció el primer policía.

—¿Fontaine? ¿El presentador?—preguntó atónito.

—No nos engañarás haciéndote el loco, chaval—le dijo el otro agarrándole del brazo.

Greg se soltó de un tirón y se echó un paso hacia atrás. No podía permitir que se lo llevaran, no delante de Mycroft. Él era lo único que le importaba. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado y estudiado, después de conseguir la tan ansiada relación cordial con él, todo desaparecería. Mycroft creería que nunca había cambiado, que le había mentido, y se alejaría definitivamente. Lo perdería y su corazón nunca se recuperaría.

—¿Habéis esperado a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para venir? ¿Tantas ganas me tenéis que os inventáis excusas?

—No nos hagas ponerte las esposas—le advirtió el segundo policía.

Ya todo estaba perdido, ¿qué más daba? Aguantando toda su ira y rabia miró al suelo, no quería ver la mirada de desilusión de Mycroft cuando se fuera con la policía. Unos empujones le tiraron hacia adelante y siguió sin levantar la mirada hasta entrar en el coche de policía. Plantó su mirada en el respaldo del copiloto y aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Una parte de él estaba enfadada, desilusionada; se sentía estafada y no paraba de repetir que siempre lo había sabido, que las personas no podían cambiar. Había puesto en él su confianza y había escupido en ella.

Pero otra parte le decía que no era posible. No había mentido cuando dijo que era inocente, y sentía vergüenza cuando se lo llevaron arrestado. Si no hubiera cambiado le habría mirado a los ojos, pero no, le había evitado.

El entrenador Calhoun terminó abruptamente el entrenamiento después de que se lo llevaran, pero Mycroft fue incapaz de moverse del sitio. Sus compañeros fueron corriendo a los vestuarios para cambiarse y seguramente a expandir el rumor. Alguien le habló e incluso le zarandeó, pero no le hizo caso fuera quien fuera. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar. ¿Le había mentido o le había dicho la verdad? Se resistía a creer ninguna de las dos, pero tampoco podía dejarlas de lado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó dentro de su cabeza intentando llegar a una conclusión cuando una voz terriblemente chillona le obligó a volver a la realidad.

—¡Mycroft, por Dios, reacciona!

Había anochecido y él seguía de pie junto al banco del entrenador. Molly Hooper estaba frente a él, enfadada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—Hooper, ¿qué quieres?

—Te he estado llamando 15 minutos.

—Lo siento, estaba...

—Me da igual lo que estuvieras haciendo. Se han llevado a Greg.

—Lo sé, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

—Es inocente, Mycroft. Tenemos quehacer algo.

Varios datos se filtraron en su mente y automáticamente, sin ser consciente por estar aún en estado de shock, llegó a una pregunta.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

—¡Porque tienes que hacer algo! Greg es inocente, da igual de qué lo acusen.

—Robo y allanamiento de morada.

Los ojos de Hooper se abrieron de sorpresa, y después se entrecerraron con odio.

—Malditos hijos de puta...

—¿Acaso tienes información útil?

—Sí, y vas a venir conmigo a conseguir pruebas. Concretamente dos.

Tiró de él agarrándole de la chaqueta, pero él se resistió.

—Sigo sin entender qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto.

—Tan listo y no te das cuenta—resopló Hooper—. Greg confía en ti. Puede que no seáis amigos, pero aparte de mí eres lo más cercano que tiene a uno. Y sé que sabes la situación con su madre, así que no me digas que tiene a más gente apoyándole. Porque no es así. Si mi corazonada es cierta, son sus "amigos" los que le han metido en esto.

—¿"Amigos", dices?—le estaba creando curiosidad todo lo que decía Hooper—. Está bien, vamos a conseguir pruebas. ¿Sabes por dónde empezar?

—Puede que te sientas un poco incómodo, pero no te preocupes que yo te defenderé si te ponen un dedo encima.

Sus palabras no inspiraban confianza y aun así decidió acompañarla. Lestrade era un complejo rompecabezas, y si acompañándola podía resolver sus dudas lo haría sin dudarlo.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí. ¿Jugando a ser un niño bueno?—le preguntó Sonny, que aunque era un agente de policía le conocía desde hacía demasiado como para llamarle agente.

—No he hecho nada esta vez. ¿Podríais al menos quitarme las esposas?—preguntó Greg.

—No—respondió escuetamente el otro agente del interrogatorio, el agente Johnson.

—Se te acusa de robo y allanamiento de morada en la residencia de Vince Fontaine.

—Ni siquiera sé que tenía una casa aquí. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría?

—Lo sabes por experiencia, ¿no? Aunque no creo que advertir a los famosos de que no vivan en nuestra ciudad vaya bien a tu negocio.

—No tengo ningún negocio. Mira, Sonny...

—Agente Sonny—le corrigió el agente Johnson, pero Greg le ignoró.

—Yo no he robado nada. Podéis investigar en mi cartera, en mi casa, en la taquilla del instituto... ¡Lo que queráis! Pero quitadme las esposas, me siento como un puñetero criminal.

—Qué curioso que nos digas eso, porque justo lo hicimos mientras estabas en clase.

—¿Entonces por qué me habéis traído?

El agente Johnson sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, delante de él. El alma se le cayó a los pies. Era el reloj de bolsillo que le habían regalado Dimmock y Anderson. Se sintió profundamente traicionado. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de hacerle eso? ¿Acaso no habían sido amigos desde la infancia? ¿No habían compartido suficientes cosas de sus miserables vidas?

—Veo que lo reconoces.

—Sé que suena mal, pero eso no es mío. Me lo regalaron.

—Oh, Johnson, cuánto echaba de menos esa excusa. Han pasado meses desde que nos la dijo por última vez.

—Os juro que esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad. Anderson y Dimmock...

—¿De verdad vas a caer tan bajo como para echarle la culpa a tus amigos?

—Esos no son mis amigos—cuánto deseaba haberle hecho caso a Molly en su momento.

—Tenemos un testigo que te sitúa en la escena del crimen a la hora exacta. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

—¡Que miente! ¡Yo nunca he estado ahí!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera te hemos dicho dónde ni cuándo fue?

—¿Qué sinsentido estás diciendo, Sonny?—se quejó Greg, ingorando otra vez la corrección del agente Johnson—. No sé dónde fue, ni a qué hora. ¡si hubiera ido a la casa de Vince Fontaine me acordaría!

—Venga, Greg, que somos viejos conocidos. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te pillamos robando en la cafetería y dijiste que la señora te pidió que lo hicieras porque le sobraba dinero?

—O la vez que entró en la oficina de correos por la noche para robar una carta.

—Eso fue un lío de Anderson y lo sabéis.

—¿Y es casualidad que justo ese día desaparecieran 100 dólares?

—¡Sí!

—No te esfuerces, Greg. Tienes antecedentes, un móvil, pruebas en tu contra y eres mayor de edad. Se te acabó la juerga, ahora te toca asumir tus responsabilidades, como hacemos todos.

—¡Tenéis que creerme, yo no he hecho nada!—gritó en un intento desesperado porque le creyeran—. No puedo jugármela, tengo una beca de Harvard y...

—¿Harvard? Piensa en una mentira más original mientras nos tomamos un café.

Los agentes le dejaron esposado a la mesa de interrogatorios, y esa vez Greg no intentó contener las lágrimas de la rabia que sentía. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que por mucho que dijera la verdad, nunca le creerían.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Mycroft tomó nota mental de nunca, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, enfadar a Molly Hooper. Por algo pertenecía a las Pink Ladies.

Dimmock y Anderson estaban retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo del desierto aparcamiento, con la sangre escapando de sus narices. Algunas gotas habían salpicado la cara y la chaqueta de Hooper, y el pelo le caía desordenado por la cara. Se la veía más tranquila que cuando había empezado la pelea, pero el odio aún se le veía en sus ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Queréis confesar ahora o necesitáis que os retuerza un poco más los brazos?

—Vale, vale, me rindo—Dimmock intentó ponerse de rodillas con las manos en alto en señal de rendición, pero los dolores le obligaban a encogerse sobre sí mismo con cada respiración—. Nosotros le dimos el reloj, pero no lo robamos.

Una inesperada ola de alivio inundó a Mycroft. Lestrade le había dicho la verdad desde el principio.

—Veo que aún necesitáis más persuasión—murmuró Hooper remangándose.

—¡No, espera! ¡Dice la verdad!—dijo Anderson aún tumbado en el suelo—. Por favor, no nos pegues más.

—¿De dónde lo sacasteis?—preguntó Mycroft con su voz más amenazadora.

—Un tipo nos pidió que se lo guardásemos pero no queríamos tener problemas con la policía...—empezó a explicar Dimmock.

—Así que creísteis que era mejor encasquetárselo a Greg, ¿cierto?—Hooper aún no se había bajado las mangas, seguía igual de amenazante.

—Nos debía una por habernos abandonado—intentó defenderles Anderson, y Hooper le dio una patada en sus partes nobles.

—¿Quién os dio el reloj? Quiero un nombre.

—No lo sabemos, lo juro—dijo Dimmock, resistiéndose como podía a no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Hooper se calló durante largos minutos hasta que finalmente se relajó y se bajó las mangas.

—Está bien, os creo. Pero eso no os va a librar de la policía.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacernos esto, Molly. ¿Qué pensarán Sally e Irene?—dijo Anderson entre jadeos.

—Ellas ya pensaban muy poco de vosotros, esto no las sorprenderá—agarró a Dimmock por el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero, le puso de pie y le arrastró hacia el coche.

—Es patético que os haya vencido a los dos una sola chica, ¿no creéis?—se burló Mycroft antes de seguir los pasos de Hooper agarrando a Anderson.

Ninguno de los dos se resistió, y Mycroft no se atrevió a decir tampoco nada más. Le parecía irreal que él hubiera tenido miedo de ellos, pero si iban a hacer que Lestrade saliera de comisaría se lo pasaría por alto.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Se debían estar tomando como mínimo cinco cafés, porque los agentes seguían sin aparecer. La silla se le estaba clavando, la cara estaba reseca por culpa de las lágrimas, las muñecas le dolían por las esposas y los brazos empezaban a resentírsele por tenerlos tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Había olvidado esos detalles, aun a pesar de lo mucho que los había sufrido años anteriores.

Jamás se creyó lo que le decían las señoras mayores, que todo acababa pasando factura. Lo peor era que sabía que se lo merecía. Con todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años, era de ilusos pensar que se libraría sólo por arrepentirse. Aun así no debía perder la esperanza. Podría pedir un abogado y pelear para que no le condenaran. Pero en esa comisaría tenían muchas ganas de encarcelarle, y no les faltaban razones. Se avergonzaba de todos los crímenes y abusos que había cometido, ¿no merecía una segunda oportunidad? La misma que le había ofrecido Mycroft, y con la que no podía contar a partir de ese momento.

A lo mejor era cierto que no podía cambiar, por mucho que lo intentase.

La puerta e abrió de un golpe y se sobresaltó. Eran Sonny y el agente Johnson, por fin.

—Has tenido suerte, chaval—dijo Sonny quitándole las esposas—. Quedas libre de toda sospecha.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No estabais tan seguros de que...?

—Hay muchos testigos que te sitúan en un partido de fútbol el mismo día y a la misma hora que el robo.

—¿Quiénes?—preguntó Greg, pero Sonny no quiso contestarle.

—Y hemos confirmado también lo de Harvard. Ahora vete antes de que saquemos un caso sin resolver y te arrestemos otra vez.

—Si quieres seguir vivo, no vuelvas a venir por aquí—le dijo Johnson antes de marcharse.

—No te preocupes—Sonny le palmeó un hombro—, eso es que le caes bien. Sigue jugando a ser un chico bueno, nos ahorras mucho trabajo.

Le escoltaron hasta la salida de la comisaría, y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Molly y Mycroft estaban ahí, de pie, esperándole. Molly se echó a abrazarle en cuanto pudo, pero sólo tenía ojos para Mycroft. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Tenía que creer que era culpable, se suponía que no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Lo has pasado muy mal?—preguntó Molly separándose de él.

Mirándola más de cerca vio manchas de sangre y claros signos de haberse metido en una pelea.

—¿Se puede saber con quién te has peleado?

—Sabíamos que eras inocente, así que buscamos pruebas.

—¿Sabíais?—preguntó mirando fijamente a Mycroft.

—Yo tenía mis dudas, pero Hooper insistió mucho.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en su amiga, quien le guiñó un ojo. Seguramente había adivinado lo que pasaría, lo que Greg ya daba por hecho, y lo remedió.

—No te merezco—le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba otra vez, fuertemente—. Gracias, creí que le perdí—siguió susurrándole.

—Lo sé, Greg. Pero ya está.

—Estarás cansado—dijo Mycroft, y Greg rompió el abrazo para verle mejor—. Tienes que volver a tu casa y descansar para las clases de mañana.

—Oh, venga, ¿ni siquiera puedo faltar por un arresto injusto?—se quejó Greg bromeando.

—Haberlo pensado antes de pedirme tutorías. Soy un profesor exigente.

Tardó varios segundos en comprender que estaba bromeando. Mycroft le había seguido una broma, y casi estaba sonriendo. Podía morir en paz.

—Venga, vamos a tu casa—dijo Molly cortando todo el ambiente.

Poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Molly se dirigió a la salida, pero se giró cuando creyó reconocer las voces de Dimmock y Anderson. Fue una imagen fugaz, pero juraba que les había visto.

—Esto, Molly, ¿no habrás hecho confesar a Dimmock y Anderson, verdad?

Molly no contestó, sólo sonrió.

—Hoy he aprendido una valiosa lección—dijo Mycroft, quien les sujetaba la puerta de la calle—: no hagas enfadar a Molly Hooper si no quieres morir.

Greg se echó a reír, y pronto le siguieron los otros dos. Estuvieron riéndose todo el camino, y Greg se veía incapaz de apartar sus ojos y sus oídos de Mycroft y su preciosa risa.

¿Cómo podía ser que tras un recuerdo tan malo como era un arresto, podía surgir el que seguramente fuera el recuerdo más preciado de Greg? No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que a partir de ese momento, su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

¡Sólo queda un capítulo más! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ;)


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

El resto del curso pasó en un suspiro. El arresto de Lestrade siguió siendo la noticia estrella durante mucho tiempo, y sorprendentemente la mayoría estaban indignados. Sólo unos pocos seguían creyendo que se merecía ir a la cárcel o hacer servicios comunitarios. Soltaron a Dimmock y Anderson rápidamente, pero no les volvieron a ver por el instituto. Y por lo que le decía Lestrade tras sus intensivas y cada vez más fructíferas sesiones de estudio, no quería volver a hablarse con ellos.

Eso no fue lo único bueno, sino su relación. Sí, seguían hablando mayoritariamente de los estudios, pero Mycroft llegó a la conclusión de que podía considerarle como su amigo. A Sherlock no le había gustado y dejó de hablarle durante unos días, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su acceso al laboratorio de química de Harvard peligraba hizo las paces con él. Y las notas de Lestrade mejoraron considerablemente. Les costó mucho, y más de una vez Mycroft se exasperó cuando Lestrade no conseguía entender un concepto o un problema de cálculo. Tenía ciertas dudas sobre la media que obtendría a final de curso, pero gracias a un gran número de su repertorio de trucos mnemotécnicos y muchos bolígrafos gastados, Lestrade sacó una media de 7'2. Era como si hubiera sacado matrículas de honor. Estaba tan emocionado que hasta le abrazó. Mycroft decidió que no sacaría el tema, para él fue un poco violento -aparte de su familia nunca tocaba a nadie- y Lestrade parecía avergonzado por ese arranque de emoción.

Los profesores no se creían que sacara esas notas sin copiar y fueron a reclamar a la directora McGee. Se sorprendieron aún más cuando supieron lo de la matrícula de Harvard, e incuso tuvieron que preguntarle a él para terminar de creérselo.

También tuvieron una pequeña fiesta en el equipo de fútbol americano. Quedaron los primeros de la liga juvenil, lo que significaba más dinero para el equipo y para el instituto. El entrenador se emborrachó de la alegría que sentía.

Y el último día de clase, el día de la graduación, cuando estuvo dando el discurso del mejor de la promoción y vio a su madre llorando en primera fila, su padre con mirada orgullosa, Sherlock con envidia, y a sus dos amigos delincuentes sonriéndole, comprendió definitivamente que se iba a Harvard. Nunca imaginó que terminaría así el instituto, que habría tenido ese último curso tan inesperado, pero no cambiaría nada en absoluto.

Bajó de las gradas y dejó que su madre le abrazara. Algunos profesores y compañeros con los que no había hablado en todo el curso fueron a felicitarle, pero sólo sonrió cuando Lestrade se acercó a saludarles.

—Buenos días familia Holmes.

—¡Gregory! Qué alegría verte. Myc nos ha dicho que has conseguido la nota para Harvard—le dijo su madre mientras le recolocaba el pelo.

Lestrade se dejó hacer, Mycroft dedujo que quería disfrutar de un toque materno. Sin embargo cuando su madre le llamó por su diminutivo Lestrade le miró de forma sospechosa y le lanzó una mirada que sabía que decía: "atrévete a llamarme así y no lo cuentas". Pareció entenderlo, porque volvió su atención a su madre.

—Gracias a su hijo, señora Holmes.

—Él no habría podido hacer nada si no tuvieras la capacidad.

Lestrade iba a decir algo, pero apareció la directora McGee y no pudo empezar su frase.

—Señores Holmes, Lestrade, tienen una visita en mi despacho. El señor Wilson ha pedido que vayan urgentemente.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha y fueron rápidamente a la oficina donde tuvieron las reuniones anteriores con el señor Wilson. Estaba sentado tras el escritorio, en el sillón de la directora, y su seria expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Antes de nada, me gustaría darles la enhorabuena por su graduación—el señor Wilson les estrechó la mano y les invitó a sentarse con un escueto movimiento del brazo.

—Gracias, señor Wilson. Nos gustaría saber cuál es el motivo de su visita, tenía entendido que los trámites ya estaban realizados—dijo Mycroft.

—Así es, pero ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Cómo de pequeño?—preguntó Lestrade echándose con interés hacia adelante.

El señor Wilson se quedó callado unos segundos, mirándoles a los dos fijamente moviendo sólo sus ojos. La tensión aumentó en el ambiente y Mycroft notó su cerebro trabajar a toda prisa intentando deducir el problema.

—Siento comunicarles que tenemos que prescindir de una de las becas—Mycroft sintió cómo algo se instauraba en el fondo de su estómago, algo pesado y doloroso—. Los dos aportarían mucho a la universidad, pero...

 **O-O-O-O-O**

No necesitaba escuchar más. Tomó su decisión al instante.

—No hace falta que se excuse, señor Wilson. Renuncio a mi beca—dijo Greg cortando lo que estaba diciendo. Se levantó y le extendió su mano al hombre, quien parecía sorprendido por su actitud desenfadada—. Ha sido un honor que contasen conmigo.

—Señor Lestrade...—empezó a decir el señor Wilson, pero Greg ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Dolía, sí. Pero más dolería no ver a Mycroft cumplir su sueño por su culpa. Si se quedara con la beca sabía que no la aprovecharía tanto como Mycroft y se arrepentiría tarde o temprano. Y de una manera u otra estaba seguro que no volvería a verle, así que si no lo hacía prefería hacerlo bajo sus propios términos.

—¡Lestrade!—oyó el grito de Mycroft al final del pasillo. Se paró y esperó a que su amigo llegara a su altura—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo que tenía que hacer—dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Después de todo lo que te has esforzado renuncias sin luchar?—le reprochó Mycroft. Entendía que estuviera un poco enfadado, pero no tanto como aparentaba.

—No es porque no quiera luchar.

—¿Entonces? Por Dios, Lestrade, estás echando a perder una oportunidad única.

—Para que la puedas aprovechar tú, Mycroft—se le quedó mirando con la cara en blanco—. Te lo dije hace tiempo, tú te la mereces mucho más que yo.

—Pero tú te has esforzado muchísimo más que yo, ¡ni siquiera he estudiado para los exámenes finales!

Greg se rió, no tenía más opción. Ese era su chico, tan inteligente que lo que a él le costó más de medio año, lo consiguió con los ojos cerrados.

—Razón de más para que vayas. Además, ¿qué haría yo en Harvard aparte de ser suplente en el equipo de fútbol? Casi no consigo pasar el instituto, no podría ni aspirar a sacar buenas notas en la universidad para mantener la beca.

—Te ayudaría a estudiar.

—No, Mycroft—dijo con una sonrisa triste—. En Harvard puedes empezar de cero, hacerte respetar. Sólo sería un lastre que te relacionaran conmigo.

—Lestrade, por favor, ¡entra en razón!

—Te estoy haciendo un favor.

—No, no lo estás haciendo. Ni a mí ni a ti. Yo podría conseguir una beca por mi cuenta, los dos podríamos ir.

—Mycroft, no podrías permitirte esa beca. Sigue siendo demasiado cara.

—¡Da igual! Tiene que haber alguna solución.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?—preguntó Greg entre enfadado y curioso.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

¿Es que Lestrade no lo veía? Si no iba a Harvard se tendría que quedar aquí, solo. Hooper se iba a otro Estado con unos familiares, y sin con él en Harvard se quedaría sin buenas influencias. Otra vez tendría que soportar los gritos y los insultos de su madre, otra vez volvería a delinquir, y acabaría en la cárcel. No podía permitir que le pasara eso, ya no. No después de todo lo que había cambiado, de todo lo que se había esforzado por ser una persona decente que quiere ganarse honradamente la vida.

—Porque eres mi amigo—le contestó solemnemente, y esperó que Lestrade entendiera todo lo que le estaba diciendo—. Y quiero que lo sigas siendo.

—Oh, lo seré, no te quepa la menor duda—dijo Lestrade con un toque atrevido.

—No, si te quedas aquí volverás a la vida de antes—"y entonces no podremos seguir siendo amigos" se quedó flotando en el ambiente.

Lestrade suspiró, y como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo que tendré que asumir.

No entendía cómo podía parecer tan despreocupado, sin entender la gravedad del asunto. Pero no iba a rendirse.

—Entonces, aunque no quieras atender a clases en Harvard, ven conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo a Massachusetts. Busca un trabajo, un piso decente, empieza una vida nueva en la que mantengamos el contacto y sigamos siendo amigos.

Lestrade le miró de hito en hito con una mirada inescrutable, nunca había podido leerle igual de bien que a los demás.

—Pero...

—Aquí no te queda nada ni nadie. Tu madre puede cuidarse sola, y sabes que cuanto más lejos estés de ella, mejor para ti.

Se quedaron callados lo que pareció una eternidad, mirándose a los ojos, intentando descubrir qué pensaba el otro.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te siga a Harvard?

—No, te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo.

Lestrade parecía no llegar nunca a una conclusión, así que insistió un poco más.

—Además, necesitaré a un amigo para poder aguantar a tanta gente engreída de buenas familias.

Eso pareció convencerle, porque sonrió.

—Está bien, por qué no. Te acompañaré a Harvard.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Durante las próximas semanas Greg sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: Mycroft le necesitaba. No sabía cómo habían podido llegar hasta ahí, pero se sentía orgulloso de haberlo conseguido.

Cuando le dijo a su madre que se mudaba, sólo le insultó. No se esperaba otra reacción de ella, pero consiguió que se reafirmara en su decisión. Molly se había mudado ya con sus familiares y la prometió que en cuanto consiguiera casa en Cambridge le enviaría una carta para seguir en contacto. Se sentía un poco decepcionado por que a nadie más le importara dónde se iba a vivir, pero tenía a Mycroft. Jamás le confesaría su amor, cierto, y jamás le correspondería, pero le necesitaba. Y eso era más de lo que podía soñar. Le ayudó a empaquetar sus cosas, mayoritariamente libros, y en el poco tiempo que estuvo en esa casa, los padres le hicieron sentir como si fuera de la familia. Se sentía apreciado y quizá solo por ese nuevo sentimiento aún se sentía un poco reacio a irse de la ciudad.

Pero cuando llegó el día de su marcha y se presentó en la casa de Mycroft con sólo una bolsa de deporte al hombro, se sintió deseoso por empezar esa nueva etapa de su vida. El coche que le habían regalado a Mycroft estaba lleno de cajas, sólo con el espacio suficiente para que cupieran ellos dos. Los padres de Mycroft y Sherlock se estaban despidiendo de él y cuando le vieron llegar le invitaron a unirse a la pequeña reunión.

—¿Tan poco llevas, Gregory?—le preguntó Violeta, la señora Holmes, algo preocupada.

—Es lo único que tengo, no necesito nada más.

—No te preocupes, una vez consigas trabajo y un piso te faltará espacio para guardar las cosas—le dijo el padre palmeándole la espalda—. ¿Tienes pensado qué harás hasta entonces?

—Me quedaré en un hotel. Espero no tardar más de una semana.

—Si no, le puedo infiltrar en la residencia.

—No incumplas las normas, hijo—le regañó su madre.

—Con las calificaciones que va a tener le dejarán hacer lo que quiera—dijo Sherlock son un resoplido.

—Pero no tiene que tentar a la suerte.

La madre le dio un gran abrazo a Mycroft, quien se lo devolvió. Después abrazó al padre, y a Sherlock el último. Se dijeron unas palabras al oído y aunque Sherlock intentaba parecer aburrido Greg consiguió ver sus ojos rojos, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Debía ser doloroso separarse de una familia que te quería tanto. Le gustaría haber tenido eso, pero no merecía la pena pensarlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Cuídate mucho, Gregory—la señora Holmes también le abrazó, y se aferró a esos instantes de emoción e ilusión, aunque no fuera su verdadera madre—. Y cuida bien de mi hijo. Asegúrate de que come y duerme lo suficiente, sobre todo en época de exámenes.

—Mamá, no soy un niño. Me sé cuidar perfectamente.

—Dímelo cuando no te pases cuatro días sin comer ni dormir.

El padre le volvió a palmear la espalda, y de repente se encontró con los ojos acusadores de Sherlock, quien le apartó un poco para que no les oyeran.

—No me gustas—dijo simplemente, y Greg no supo muy bien qué responder.

—Ya, comprendo.

—M hermano confía en ti.

—Eso creo.

—No lo mereces.

—Pienso lo mismo.

—Sé lo que sientes por él.

A Greg se le paró el corazón y empezó a sentir pánico. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Había sido cuidadoso, como le delatara perdería el calor de esa familia, perdería a Mycroft, le condenarían socialmente y...

—No voy a decir nada a nadie, pero como mi hermano se vea perjudicado por tu culpa, lo lamentarás. Tiene un futuro brillante, no quiero verle destruido por tu culpa.

—Jamás pasará, Sherlock. Te prometo que nunca se enterará de lo que siento, y que siempre voy a anteponer las necesidades de tu hermano a las mías.

Le escrutó de la misma manera que hacía Mycroft.

—Eso espero.

La conversación le dejó un mal sabor de boca, pero confiaba en Sherlock. Le conocía poco y aun así sabía que era el tipo de personas en las que podías confiar en su palabra. Si decía que no diría nada, no había nada que temer.

Se despidieron una vez más de los padres hasta que finalmente les dejaron subir al coche. Les esperaba algo más de 46 horas de viaje, parando a descansar lo justo. Mycroft conduciría en las horas de sol y Greg tomaría el relevo de noche para que así, según los cálculos de Mycroft, él llegara descansado a Cambridge y pudiera atender todo el papeleo de la matricula y la residencia sin ningún problema.

Antes de que Mycroft arrancara se miraron.

—¿Preparado para partir?

Quería decirle que le seguiría a cualquier parte del mundo si se lo pidiera, pero se quedó con las ganas.

—Preparado.

* * *

He aquí el final de la primera parte de esta historia. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, ¡y también muchas gracias a mi equipo del rally The Goldenfish Club! Y especialmente a Mactans, que fue la que me metió en todo este lío ;D Me lo he pasado genial en estos últimos meses escribiendo tantos fics en tan poco tiempo.

La segunda parte de este fanfic tratará sobre su vida universitaria, y aunque ya he empezado a escribirla no creo que la suba próximamente. Tendrá que esperar unos meses, me temo, al igual que otros proyectos pendientes que tengo.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.

¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente fic!


End file.
